Royal Destiny
by Bloodprince1234
Summary: Grand General Marcus Escanor has reigned the state for the past 150 years. But there's a plan to change the regime for the better, and Caleb and the girls are caught in the middle of it. What's going to happen, and what is Nicholas and Cassidy's plan?
1. Prologue

Prologue

'_Protect me, from myself…' 'I won't leave you alone.' 'Believe me, I don't want this to happen. But, eventually, it might.' 'How are you in your prison?' 'You are being released from you cell' 'I need your help.'_

All these thoughts and more went through the mind of the man, as he knocked on the door. After a few seconds, the door opened.

"Hello, Cassidy." The man said.

"N." Cassidy said.

Nicholas walked in, having a staff in his right hand, with on the top of it, a pinkish jewel. He was wearing long brown robes. He was in his fifties. He had a pale skin and brown hair. His name was Nicholas, but friends of him usually called him N.

"You seem a bit pale, N. How've you been?" Cassidy asked.

"Well, I haven't seen much sunlight since I've been in prison for four years. And even after that, I'm not going outside that much." N responded. "Now, you said you needed my… help. I wonder what you, Cassidy, the Guardian of Water, would want from me, N, keeper of the Heart, traitor to the Guardians and a power mad fool."

"Don't talk like that, N. You know most of that is not true. You haven't betrayed us and you're not power mad. Why else would you still have the Heart?" Cassidy replied, giving him an annoyed look.

N smiled as he took a seat. "Very well, I see you trust me. Now, why do you need _my_ help."

Cassidy sighed. She walked to the window and looked outside.

"Do you know the leader of this city?"

N's smile disappeared. "I do. I have heard the stories."

"Do you think they're true?" Cassidy suddenly said, apparently even surprising herself.

"I…think so. It would be the only legitimate explanation to why he has been able to rule the city, and it's aligned state, for more than 150 years. He must be kept alive by necromancy. But what does this have to do with your…request?" N said, slowly and thoughtful.

"Will you stop being so dramatic and making stops in your sentences every time you mention I have asked for your help?" Cassidy said annoyed, getting her a grin from N, "Now, do you also know how this city, this state, was _before_ he got to the throne."

N laughed. "The exact opposite of now. Green, beautiful water, parks, theatres, libraries for the sorcerers. All the good stuff. But now, that's all gone."

"Indeed." Cassidy said. "I have been researching a lot and, it seems there's only 1 thing that has been better for the city than before he took the throne. And it may be our opportunity."

"Our opportunity for what? Cassidy, what are you planning?" N asked, very curious. He was smiling. He thought he knew where this was going. And he was correct.

Cassidy sighed. "I want to change the regime of this city. I want…to kill the Grand General, and place another man or woman on the throne. Somebody who's worthy of the throne and who will restore the city and its state to its former glory."

N rose from his seat. Cassidy sighed. She thought this would end bad. That N would hit her for her stupidity, that she shouldn't have said that out loud, that she shouldn't dare defy the Grand General. But no, he placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him and saw sparkles in his eyes.

"I see that you have taken up my research. The very research that send me to jail." N said, dramatic.

He walked around the room, picking up several objects, and looking at them as if he was interested.

"Yes, the Grand General is a power mad fool, who decapitates everybody who dares defy him, scared of losing the power he possesses. It also explains why he's so afraid of death. Death will mean he loses all of his power, all that he worked so hard for might fall apart."

"Sounds a bit like you, according to yourself." Cassidy responded, with a small grin.

N looked at her. It was clear he wasn't amused.

"I don't decapitate you if you'd defy me, I'm not afraid of death. And if I must, I will give up all my powers, even my life, to save this world, and all the other worlds along side that. So don't compare me to that fool of a Marcus, the so-called Grand General."

"You are twice the man he'll ever be, N." Cassidy said as she closed in on him.

He smiled. "So, who were you planning to put on the throne? Me? You? And why do you need my help with this?"

Cassidy shook her head. "We're too old. We're both in our fifties, we wouldn't last long. And you yourself said once that you couldn't be trusted with more power than you already have now. No, a new generation should take the throne. Somebody who shares our vision."

N knew what she implied. "A child. That immediately explains why you need me."

Cassidy smiled. "Don't talk to me like that. You love me, don't you? You've done for a long time."

"So, now you're trying to use my love for you to get a child. That is not the way a child is supposed to be made, Cass. A child is the embodiment of love between two people. You can't just create a child because you need him or her to…" N started, but the rest of his sentence was cut off when Cassidy's lips touched his.

"You're right. But, I don't think that's a concern…because…I love you too. I didn't get you out of jail for nothing. Not just because I need you for this, but because I need _you_. I love you and want to be with you, until the end of my days." Cassidy said, as she looked him in the eye.

She knew that N was not only a Guardian, but a strong sorcerer as well. He had studied all forms of magic, even necromancy, to get a good view of the capabilities of magic. The fact that his last subject of study was necromancy, was the very thing that got him thrown in jail for four years. One of those forms of magic enabled the user to see the truth. In other words, you couldn't lie to him.

N smiled. "I can see you're not lying, my dear. Well well, this is quite a surprise."

"The grand sorcerer N doesn't know something? What magic is this?" Cassidy asked, laughing at her own joke.

"Magic of the human brain, my dear. The brain can't store all the wisdom in the world. And besides, I won't use my powers to figure out if somebody loves me or not." N responded.

He said it as though the last part was insignificant, but Cassidy knew that was the actual reason.

"Very well. But before we do…that…let's talk about this. We need a plan. Otherwise, it's just a child. And, as you said, you want him or her to be on the throne. To make right what Marcus wronged. We need to think this one out before we act." N said, obviously thinking.

Cassidy smiled. "I have thought of that. I will tell you everything, when you're laying on my bed."

"Very well. Tell me your glorious plan, my dear heart." N said as he walked into the bedroom.

…

N smiled and laughed. Cassidy seemed unsure.

"Very good, dear. I never thought you'd think of that. But yes, that was what I was thinking about too." N said, obviously proud, while Cassidy hugged him.

"Do you really think it's a good plan?" Cassidy asked.

"It's an excellent plan. I only need to work on it for a few more days. I feel that some events have to be…manipulated." N said.

"But, pregnancy takes 9 months, so that won't be a pain, right?" Cassidy said, smiling at him.

"You do realize you're almost 50 and that there's a good chance it won't work, right?" N asked.

"Yes, I do. But you have the power over Quintessence. You can…ensure it'll work." Cassidy said.

"Another reason why you need me. Don't keep secrets from me, Cass." N said.

"That was the last secret. I swear." Cassidy said.

"Then," N said, smiling evilly, "the General is dead. Long. Live. The General."

"You're scaring me when you do that." Cassidy said.

*9 months later*

"Something's wrong with the boy, Cass." N said.

Cassidy looked at her child, who was lying in her arms. Nothing seemed wrong with him, but she could feel it as well.

"It's the necromancy." N said, "He's affected by it. He's a young boy, living right next to the castle, where the Grand General is kept alive by necromancy. He has been carried here for nine months, it has taken its time to seep into him."

N rose from his seat and started walking around the house, as he explained.

"Necromancy is indeed _performed_ on a person. However, as it is used multiple times in the same area, it might spread to it's vicinities. First the room in which the ritual is performed, then the rooms close by…it keeps spreading through the building, and eventually through the city itself. Imagine this, he has kept the throne for 150 years. He was 30 when he became the leader of the state. That's at least a 100 years of necromancy. Think of what that did to the castle and it's surroundings. And now, we have a young boy, living next of the castle. He's still weak at the moment. It'll wear of if he gets older, but we can't take the risk of him getting insane or a necromancy lover, because he's been subjected to it. It's a dark art, Cass. It has side-effects. Perhaps the Grand General doesn't know about it. But, most likely, he just doesn't care." N explained. "Therefore…"

He rose his hand and pointed at the boy. His hands started to cackle with lightning. Cassidy seemed afraid.

"Don't worry, dear. I'm not going to hurt him. I'm going to expel the necromancy from him." N said.

Cassidy seemed to relax. N's eyes started to shine bright blue. He started whispering words, not audible to anybody else. Black streams came from the boy. His hands, his hair, his mouth, his feet. All these black streams were transferred to N's left hand. The black streams ended. N's ritual stopped as well.

"And now for the unpleasant part…" N whispered.

Cassidy saw how his left hand started to deteriorate, fast. His skin grew wrinkled, darker. It seemed as if his left hand had died. And then, the skin turned to dust and revealed the bones of N's hand.

Cassidy immediately shrieked. "What just happened?"

"It's an effect of necromancy. Listen, when they cast the spell on the Grand General to keep him young, they had to send his age somewhere. Energy doesn't just vanish into thin air, it's transformed into a different form of energy. Why do you think the people in this city don't grow all to old? Their youth is used to feed the Grand General. And, in return, he gives his old age to them. Since it happens on a large portion of the city people, it's even and everybody grows about the same age, 70 years. This means it looks like a natural occurrence." N explained, while he examined his hand.

"That still doesn't explain what happened to your hand." Cassidy said.

"It's simple, really. I didn't lock up all the necromantic energy in my entire body. No, I locked it in one place. My left hand. Therefore, it has taken all the effects my entire body would suffer. As a result, I now no longer have a skin around my hand. I can still use it like normal, however." N said.

Cassidy seemed like she had to vomit. "That's…disgusting."

"It's why necromancy is _banned_. It has many side effects. But because he's the Grand General, he makes the rules, and he actually has a rule, hidden in the laws, which enables him to use necromancy. Now, listen, the boy is protected from necromancy now. This means he doesn't age as fast as others would. It means he'll grow older than most people. That could make him an outcast. We're going to have to teach him to be a great warrior. For that is the only way to get him respected in this hell hole." N said.

He took a glove and placed it over his left hand. "You don't mind if I keep that, do you?"

"No, not at all." Cassidy said.

"Good." N said, as he walked to the door. "Now, I have to do something else. It'll make our plan work."

"What? Don't keep secrets from me!" Cassidy said.

N smiled at her. "I have to find the new Guardians."


	2. Chapter 1: Putting the pieces into place

It was a beautiful spring afternoon. The birds were sitting on the houses, since there were no trees, and were singing a beautiful song. There where only a few houses which had gardens, from which most of them surrounded the castle. Caleb walked back to his house, where he and his old mother lived. In this city, Alidria, everybody grew old quickly, meaning a lot of people died around 60 years of age, but his mother truly was old. She was 79 years old, which was a record for any woman in the city for the past 150 years. His mother, Cassidy, had explained that it was because they actually weren't from this city, or even the state for that matter, but had moved here. Therefore, he, too, seemed fairly young for his age, compared to the other 17 year-olds in the city, that is.

He had green eyes, brown hair and usually wore a brown coat over a white trunk, beige trousers and brown boots. The coat had some armor plates over the shoulders as to protect him from harm. He hadn't acknowledged it to anyone, but beneath his trunk, he also wore a light leather armor, just for some extra protection. The archmage Nicholas had enhanced its capabilities with magic, making it easier to move in, while still being as durable as steel.

He arrived at his home, which was right next to the castle. He saw his mother working in the garden, attending to the flowers she had just planted, beautiful red roses.

"Hello, sweetheart. And, how did it go?" Cassidy asked.

Caleb sighed.

"Not so well."

"Aw, I'm so sad to hear that." Cassidy said, slightly sad.

"I mean, they made me a general, sure, but they didn't let me join the Council. Every general's ambition is to be in the High Council…" Caleb said with a grin.

"Aw, sweetie that's so great!" Cassidy exclaimed. "You're finally a general, as you've always wanted. And you're still so young!"

"Yep, they said I was the youngest man ever to become a general." Caleb said, sounding a little bit proud of himself.

"Come, I'll make you a nice meal." Cassidy said, "Oh, and I'll also ask N and his student to come over!"

Caleb liked it when N came by. He had this fatherly feel around him, and he was the wisest sorcerer in the world at the moment. The strongest one too. But he did have something weird about him as well. He always wore a glove around his left hand. Caleb had once asked what it was when he was younger, but N had remained silent, saying it wasn't of importance. So, Caleb just let it go.

"Don't bother calling us, Cass." N said.

Cassidy and Caleb looked to who was standing in front of his house. Both of them smiled when they noticed the old man, with his small, grey beard, and his signature staff. It had a pinkish jewel in it. Beside him was his student, a darker skinned girl. She seemed to come from the southern lands, near the desert, but he wasn't sure. He knew her name was Taranee and that she was 15 years old. She had become N's student after he noticed her potential. She also was exceptionally gifted with the use of fire spells and enchantments.

"Oh, hi N." Cassidy said. "I hadn't seen you yet."

"I heard Caleb had become a general from one of my friends in the Council. Congratulations, Caleb." N said with a smile.

"I heard you impressed the Council, even with that broken sword." Taranee said.

Caleb smiled and N laughed, making Taranee wonder what was so funny. Little did she know that this sword had been one of N's belongings. And if it had once belonged to N, you didn't know what was going on with it. But Caleb knew. N had told him after he had shown interest in the sword when he first visited N's place. Everybody had a profession that you were born with, for N and Taranee, it had been sorcerer or sorceress. This had shown because N was always busy with books that wrote about magic. He also expressed great interest in his father's staff. It wasn't the staff he was wearing now, for every sorcerer would create his or her own staff, if he or she so desired to have one. Taranee had shown great potential with fire spells, after she accidentally caused a candle to burn when she wished for some light. It was at that moment that N had found her and took her in as his student, seeing the potential of this intelligent young lady.

Caleb on the other hand, had immediately shown interest in the sword. N immediately recognized this as a warrior's spirit. You could be a good swordsman, or a strategist or many more things. Caleb had shown to be a great swordsman and strategist, which had just earned him the rank of general. But there was more to it, Caleb had a half broken sword. N had found the sword during a travel of his. When Caleb had asked how that travel was, N had told him he wouldn't believe the story anyway, but he did reveal that it had to do with the jewel he always carried on top of his staff. When N picked up the sword, it broke into pieces. N took the sword with him as a reminder of the journey, but had donated it to Caleb when the latter expressed interest in it. Little did N know that Caleb would actually learn how to use the sword as a regular sword. Caleb had once given it to N, on N's request, and when he got it back, it had several runes inscribed in it. N said that the runes meant 'what is broken can be reforged'. N had explained that it actually meant that, even though the sword was broken, Caleb had, in a way, reforged it to a new sword.

"Yeah," Caleb said, still smiling and looking at the runes, "it's my own style. I'm really glad I was able to create it."

Taranee smiled at him. "Well, I'm happy for you. Also, becoming a general at your age! That makes it twice as impressive."

It was true. Before him, the youngest person to ever become general was the Grand General himself, at the age of 20. And before Marcus Escanor, the youngest general had been 34.

"Thanks." Caleb responded.

"Oh, come on in." Cassidy said, "I've already started while you were chatting. We're going to eat soon."

While Cassidy was cooking, Taranee took a book to read and Caleb told N what he had to do to become general.

"Well, I had to duel to another general to show them my dueling style and to prove that I could stand my own. I easily disarmed him and I could've made him a cripple with my special technique, but I didn't."

"No, you shouldn't have done that." N said, laughing, "I don't think the High Council would've appreciated it if you'd handicap one of their generals."

"Then I was shown a map, filled with obstacles and I had to device a strategy to win this battle while getting a man to the other side of the map without harm. I created the strategy in 10 minutes, while the High Council took about 2 hours to think of the same thing, together. That really impressed them." Caleb said. "I'm still wondering why they didn't let me join the Council."

"Age and experience." Said N. "There's a law that states that members of the High Council must be at least 25 years old and have at least fought two battles as a general and won, or won one victory so decisive that it impresses them."

"Do you know every law?" Caleb said, raising an eyebrow.

"Caleb, I even know the laws of Sensuala." N said, with a small smile.

"Why is that so special?" Caleb asked, confused.

"Oh, it's not special. It's just a state in which harems aren't such a big problem and where prostitution is an actual universally acknowledged job. In other words, it's a sex-state." N said, laughingly.

Caleb sighed, though he got a smile on his face when Cassidy hit N on the head.

"Don't talk like that near my son! Sensuala isn't a sex-state. It's horrible. Women are treated like nothing, beaten up and abused and the only thing they _can_ do to survive there is offer themselves to men." Cassidy said, angrily.

"I know, Cass." N said, "That's why I didn't say that and instead told him what I said. Was my explanation so horrible? I just wanted to spare him the gross details. Not like I'm planning to tell him more, anyways."

Cassidy got a red blush. "Oh, I…ehm. Sorry." She whispered.

N took her hand. "Don't apologize. It's better that he knows the truth. By my talk, he might actually want to go there once. Due to you, he doesn't. Am I right?"

Caleb smiled. "I didn't want to go there when you talked about it, but now that I know what's actually going on there, I _know_ I don't want to go there.

Cassidy smiled a little bit. "Oh, dinner is ready."

During dinner, they talked about Caleb's performances in the past, Taranee's studies, N's plans for the future and Cassidy's daily life. It was a happy celebration of Caleb's victory.

Eventually, the time had come for N and Taranee to leave.

"Thanks for the excellent dinner, Cass." N said, bowing as he thanked her.

Due to him bowing, Cass could see slightly into his robes, she didn't particularly like what she saw.

"No problem, N". Cassidy responded, looking at his face as he rose again.

"It was delicious, madam." Taranee said, bowing as well.

N smiled at Caleb as he went through the door.

"N?" Caleb asked, making N look at him, "I've been wondering. _How_ do you know the laws of Sensuala?"

N seemed surprised. "Oh. Ehm…I…ehm."

He looked at Cassidy for help, but she only laughed at him. "Sorry, shouldn't have done that."

"Always a big help, Cass. Anyways, I kind of got imprisoned there when I _refused_ to take Cass there when we crossed town. They thought of it as a violation of their laws and imprisoned me. Luckily Cass got out of town before they made her a 'subject' to their laws. With a little help, of course." N said with a smile. "Needless to say I immediately looked up their laws. Some of them truly are staggering. I mean, it is an actual law that during a threesome with 2 women, both of them actually need to put on a dildo and put it into the man's…"

"That's quite enough information, N." Cassidy said.

"Oh, right. Sorry, I guess I kinda dawdled of there. We should be going now, Taranee."

Taranee nodded, her face showing that she wasn't to happy about having heard N's small story. Caleb smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Yes, thanks again for the dinner, madam."

"No problem, sweetie." Cassidy said.

"Now, let us go." N said, and he and Taranee walked off into the darkness of the city.

Cassidy closed the door.

"So, how did you get out of Sensuala without…you know…?" Caleb asked.

Cassidy shook her head. "You wouldn't believe the story anyway, so just drop it."

Caleb shrugged. "Fine."

Caleb went to bed, but Cassidy was still awake. She looked at the ring around her finger. It was a golden ring, with a small purple stone in it. She smiled as she remembered how N had proposed to her, and how she had said yes. Cassidy and N had both agreed that N would stay living in his old room in the castle, as to study the castle and the Grand General more. Caleb didn't know N was his father. Caleb never expressed any emotions of wanting to have a father. N had been acting as a father figure for as long as Caleb could remember, so in a way Caleb thought he was his father. Caleb just didn't know N was his _actual _father. The purple stone glowed and Cassidy looked up. In front of her, N materialized.

"Hmm, that actually worked. Sort of. Nice to know." N said, amazed.

"What, how?" Cassidy asked, confused.

"Oh, I tried sending you a message through your ring. Instead, I literally got materialized here. Sorry, I was experimenting. Teletransporting drains life energy and I wouldn't want to waste that." N said.

Cassidy shook her head. "Could you be a little quieter, please? Caleb's already gone to bed."

"Oh, sorry." N said, silently.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about anyways?" Cassidy asked.

N took a seat. "Now that I'm here, I might as well tell you. But I think you've seen it today."

Cassidy sighed. "It's gotten worse again, hasn't it?"

N took of his robes, showing his underwear. But that wasn't why Cassidy looked with big eyes. N's entire left half of his upper body had become skinless. His bones were visible, yet he could still do everything with it.

"It's growing towards my left leg now."

"Oh, sweetie." Cass said, looking at N's face as not to look at his body, "how did this happen? I thought you just took away the necromancy that had affected Caleb."

"I told you before, necromancy has many side effects. Perhaps I might've accidentally created a link between me and the necromancy, which means I am now picking up all the necromancy from the castle. But it seems I am only 'gaining' bones at certain times. Which brings me to the second thing I wanted to talk about." N explained.

"I have found out. Every day you got more…boney, a ship arrives with 3 men. The next day, they leave again. I think these are our necromancers." Cassidy said.

"That means I am indeed picking up the necromancy from the castle. But I've been thinking about something. What is the necromancy used for?" N asked, smiling.

"To stop Marcus Escanor from dying by age. They're preventing him from aging." Cassidy responded, not getting what N was going to.

"And what's happening to me?" N asked.

"You're…aging." Cassidy said.

"Exactly. I am receiving the years expelled from Marcus. And it's making me some sort of zombie thing. I don't know how to expel it. But I'm close, I'm sure of it.." N said.

Cassidy sighed. "Please, I just want you to be alright."

N walked over to her and kissed her. "I will be. I promise you that."

Cassidy smiled at him and stroke her hair. N now seemed so different than when she first met him and during his time as a Guardian. Technically, they were still the Guardians, but…

Cassidy remembered a few things about their common past, their friends and the old Guardians. She smiled at the memories, the times long gone.

N smiled at her as she was clearly thinking about something nice and took her hand with his left hand, before seeing the scared look in her eyes as she noticed it. He quickly retracted the hand and put on the glove. He then took her hand. She smiled and kissed him.

"I have to go now." N said as he broke the kiss. "Take care."

N disappeared through the door.

…

The next day, Caleb sat in the garden, reading the paper, while his mother was working in the garden.

'_Great amount of resources found in Cryssandor: valuable crystals found in mines'_, was the headline of the day. As Caleb was reading the article, Taranee walked by.

"Hey, Caleb." She said.

Caleb looked up. "Oh, hey Taranee."

"I see you're reading that article about Cryssandor." Taranee said, looking at the paper.

"Yeah. Pretty interesting, but also, pretty annoying." Caleb responded.

"Oh, why so?"

"Well, these crystals have a high value. In the article, it says they've never been seen before. This makes them rare. Most likely, a lot of countries will want these valuables to be theirs. And that may be a problem, if they decide to attack each other." Caleb responded, half in thoughts.

"They won't do that. By the International Treaty of Peace, which all 6 countries have signed, there is not to be waged open war. All disputes will be settled with a duel between two representatives of the cities, most often the leaders themselves, where the first person to draw blood is the victor." Taranee said.

"I know the Treaty, Taranee." Caleb said, annoyed, "but wealth and power, combined with all your enemies together at the same place, might just be enough for someone to turn his or her back on that treaty."

"They wouldn't do that. They don't want open war again, like the war 160 years ago, that nearly destroyed the entire world." Taranee said, clearly rejecting what Caleb implied.

"We shall see who's right." Caleb simply said, returning to his paper.

Taranee had fire in her glasses. She was clearly enraged by his implications. She noticed Cassidy waving at her to come over. Taranee followed her and they went inside the house.

"Taranee, you do know N's feelings about that treaty, right?" Cassidy asked.

"Of course," Taranee replied, "As his student I have heard him talk about it. He says that everybody is willing to respect it, but one man. He would turn his back on it if there…was…"

Cassidy smiled, seeing Taranee had caught on.

"Yes, Caleb, too, is a great follower of that theory. N has always been a father figure to him."

"Then, who is N's suspect? And what proof does he have?" Taranee asked, enraged again.

"It's not upon me to answer that question. If you wish to know, ask N, or wait until he tells you. You could also wait to see if he was right, since I agree with Caleb. If this person would want to turn his back on the treaty, this might be an excellent opportunity." Cassidy simply replied.

Taranee walked out of the house and looked at Caleb.

"Caleb, who do you think…?"

"Is going to start war? I don't know. Depends on who can't resist the temptation of more power." Caleb responded.

Taranee looked in the distance, as she always did while she thought over something that deeply concerned her. "I'll talk with N about the matter."

With those words she left.

…

A girl was sitting on a rock, in a meditative post. She focused on her breathing, trying to control the flow of it, of her thoughts.

"I am I. Repeat the mantra."

She opened her eyes. They drew you inward, even if they didn't have pupils when she was meditating. Vivid images came up. A man in a suit, a scream, a flash, more screams. And the colour and smell of blood.

"I did not kill that man knowingly. It was an accident. It was self-defense."

More images filled her mind.

"I did not kill that man with the intent of killing him. It was an accident."

Slowly, the images subdued. For now.

Her pupils returned.

"I am me. I am I. Repeat the mantra."

She focused on her breathing again. She became calm. She ended her meditation with a sigh.

'_Why can't I let this go? I know it was an accident, so why do I feel guilty?'_ she thought.

"Honey," her mother yelled, sounding defeated, "there's someone for you."

The girl sighed and looked at the wooden clock, which seemed old. Most of its paint had loosened and part of the wood was rotten, or was serving as food for some termites.

"My four O'clock. I hate this world."

A man entered the room. He was wearing a suit, had a briefcase and his hair was perfectly styled. He had the appearance, and attitude, of someone who was very rich and powerful. The girl turned around.

"Oh my." The man responded to her action, gazing over her body, resting his eyes on her breasts. "So young, yet so attractive."

She felt hatred towards this man grow inside her, as she did to all the men who came here. He had all the wealth she could ever hope for, the power she could hope for…No. That wasn't true. She was more powerful than him, more powerful than anyone in this god-forsaken place…She shook her head. She couldn't, shouldn't, have those kind of thoughts, yet she couldn't shake them off. Her only 'friend' had left her, after he had used and abused her, and these men did the same. She had the rights to take matters into her own hands. She would kill everybody here, save her mother, and then… Then she would have nothing left.

"Hey," the man said, snapping her out of her train of thoughts, "I'm not paying you to see you staring at the distance."

"Yes," the girl said, "_master_."

…

Taranee walked into N's chamber in the right tower, and found him sitting at a table bent over some paper, writing down something. He then looked from the paper to the ring on the table and then back to the paper. Taranee slammed a newspaper on the desk, causing N to look at her and then to the newspaper.

"What's this?" Taranee asked.

"That would be a newspaper." N answered.

"No." Taranee said, clearly annoyed. "I mean, what's in the newspaper?"

"In the newspaper are usually letters, placed in an order that forms words and sentences. Multiple sentences in a newspaper are called articles. So I guess all of that. Although some newspapers also have comics." N replied, getting an annoyed sigh from Taranee.

"I'm being serious, old man." Taranee said, making N look at his left hand and cringe. "I'm talking about the mines in Cryssandor."

N's face hardened. "Very well. Why are you bringing this to my attention?"

"I heard from Caleb and Cassidy that you have a the…"

"Yeah, I do. Our lord is going to take the crystals for himself, possibly provoking a war there. Probably he'll be able to manipulate the situation to the point that he gets most of the crystals and war is prevented, but still. Treaties mean nothing to him, only profit." N said, and then quickly whispered "And eternal life…" afterwards.

Taranee seemed outraged with the statement.

"How DARE you say Escanor would break the treaty? Nobody would! Nobody is as stupid as to try that and perhaps provoke a war! After the last war the lands were ruined! It's utter MADNESS to think otherwise!"

N rose from his seat and towered above Taranee, who felt slightly intimidated.

"Madness?" N asked, raising an eyebrow. "It's not madness at all, Taranee. You don't know what Escanor did in that war. He killed thousands of innocents, just to have the enemy surrender because they didn't want to endanger their people. After that the Treaty was signed. And that was when he was just a teen! His cruelty knows no match, Taranee."

Taranee still wasn't convinced. After all, nothing about that genocide was in the books she had read. And besides, there was a very obvious point he missed in this made up story.

"Then why are you in his castle, hmm?" Taranee asked, slightly cocky.

N sighed. "You wouldn't understand anyways. Now, enough about this matter."

Taranee saw this as a way to admit defeat and was glad.

"I guess it's time for you to get a new assignment. I want you to study the power of fire." N said as he walked to his staff, which was in the corner.

The pinkish jewel shone slightly as he took it. Taranee was confused.

"But, I've already done that."

N turned around and looked at her. He snapped his finger and a book came flying towards his desk, opened itself on a page with a chapter title called '_Fire_' and then walked towards the desk. He opened a drawer and took out a green teardrop-like jewel. He then looked at Taranee.

"Not from this book. Study it. Take a seat, you can use everything in this room until I come back. But now, I must go to see Escanor."

With that N left. Taranee was left dumbfounded. She shook her head and went to sit behind the desk and started reading. Studying was never a bad thing, she always said to herself. After reading boring stuff she already knew, such as how to conjure fire, how to use it to attack and defend and those kind of things, she came to a part she didn't know. This part of the chapter was about how to combine it with the other elements: Water, Earth, Air and Quintessence. Taranee had never heard of Quintessence. But that would be of concern later. Now, she read how she could combine the power of fire with water. It could, of course, create steam if she would use the power of fire to heat water, but if you first used fire and then shot water at it you would create a sort of rock that would encase the enemy, leaving the enemy immobilized.

She had never known this, though, if she had to say, that sounded rather logical. She wondered why she had never thought of this before. Perhaps she had spent too much time reading books and not thinking things out for herself…

'_Wait, did I just think reading books was bad?'_ Taranee laughingly thought.

…

N was walking towards the throne room. His left arm started twitching: it felt the necromancy, it felt the man who the age of his hand actually belonged to. N stopped his hand from twitching and focused. If he had this right, which he sincerely hoped so, then he might get a powerful ally by his side. And he sincerely hoped he was able to do just that.

He stopped walking, standing in front of the doors which led to the throne room. The two guards, in giant red robes, with large halberts, were supposed to instill fear. They didn't intimidate N though and he nodded at the guards as they opened the doors. N walked inside the throne room, his eyes searching for the man he so much despised. He found him exactly where he would figure him to be: on his dark throne. The throne room itself was dark, with small plants that wouldn't seem to fully grow, already hanging. A large serpent painting on the floor and torches on the walls, with sinister monster like motives on the walls themselves, made the room sinister. Add the ripped up red curtains on the walls to that, with a small wind sound going through the room, and you've got yourself a fear instilling room, meant to show the power of the king. Escanor sat on his throne in a dark purple robe. He looked like a 30 year old man, with strong muscles and a small black beard complementing his somewhat long black hair. His black eyes with their brown pupils seemed to be void of any emotion, showing no sign of hope or goodness.

N was but slightly intimidated, but every time he came here, the more and more the intimidation had fallen. After working in the city for 18 years as an archmage and visiting the room quite often, N had become only slightly intimidated. But not because of Escanor, but because of the plants that were seemingly not growing. Necromancy was lingering here.

Escanor looked at N, nodding to him as a greeting. He then rose from his seat and came walking towards N, but kept standing on the first ledge leading up to his throne to be taller than him.

"Ah, my friend." Escanor said with a small smile, as N bowed. N didn't like the word friend in the sentence at all, but he had to live with it. "You must be wondering why I summoned you here."

"Not really." N said nonchalant, "It's probably about Cryssandor."

Escanor's smile disappeared. "I see you've been keeping up to date with the news. But yes, that was why I summoned you. I am thinking about taking the crystals."

N rose an eyebrow. "All of them?"

Escanor shook his head.

"No. If I'd take all of them we would provoke a war. The other countries would want some of the riches too. No, I just want the most of it. Two-thirds seems about good to me."

"Two-thirds, seems reasonable." N said, "But what if the others _don't_ think it to be reasonable? You don't want to provoke an open conflict, do you?"

"Oh, no, we wouldn't want that…" Escanor said silently, cold and malicious. N didn't trust it one bit. "I think they will find it reasonable. Once they see our military supremacy they wouldn't want to start an open conflict anyway."

N remained silent. He was thinking about the tone Escanor had answered him with. He didn't like it one bit. He was planning something with Cryssandor and it would probably end in him getting what he wants: two-thirds of the crystals.

"No, we will do this the diplomatic way." Escanor said, almost disgusting the idea of diplomacy. The crystals were rightfully his. "Which is why I need someone to go there."

"And you want me to go there?" N asked.

"No, not you." Escanor responded. "Your son."

"Really?" N said, tears in his eyes. "Because if that's who you want, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I only have had a daughter once and she left me, along with her mother. I have no son."

N had been able to lie very well for his entire life and it had proven useful throughout his life. Though he preferred to be honest with everybody, if he had to keep secrets, like the one he was keeping now, he would lie. This secret was too important.

Escanor seemed to check his face for any emotions that could show he was lying, trying to find a weakness in his armour to. He would find none. Escanor seemed content.

"Very well. I just thought Jason was your son. He kind of resembles you."

Escanor pointed to a servant in the corner of the room. He seemed pretty young, around 24, and had a small beard, like N did. He also had the same eyes and hair.

"Plus," Escanor said, "he told me he was your son, so I hired him. But now, I think we're going to have a chat after you're gone."

Jason gulped. A chat was probably nothing good.

N looked back to Escanor, who continued.

"Very well, then I will send Caleb there. I mean, he's become a general recently. I think we should give him a present to celebrate, especially after he broke my record. Keeping track of one of the most important economic businesses should be an honour."

"Of course it is." N said, refusing to say my lord.

Escanor looked at him. N had always showed a lack of respect for him. Escanor appreciated the man for his wisdom and power, but he should show he was his subordinate, like anybody else. And he would make that clear.

"Jason, come here." Escanor said with a cold voice.

Jason came walking towards him at a slow pace, obviously afraid. Had his punishment come earlier? N followed Jason with his eyes. He was wondering what Escanor was about to do. He knew he would probably punish Jason right now and then. Escanor had never been fond of people lying to him or, like N was doing now, defying his supremacy. N had refused to be a subordinate and had even be as nonchalant to simply say to Escanor's face that he already knew why he was summoned. He was pretty sure Escanor would find a way to both punish Jason and show his supremacy. N wondered if this could get him to where he wanted to be.

Jason came to a standstill in front of Escanor's elevated throne, on which Escanor took a seat. "Yes, my lord?"

Escanor smiled at him. Not a cold one, but a kind and warm one. This made it even scarier for Jason: he had never seen Escanor be kind to someone else. Being kind to him now could only be a bad omen. "I am giving you a choice. Sword or Magic?"

Jason braced himself slightly, becoming fearful. Was he about to give his own death sentence? "What do you mean?"

It was out before Jason knew it. He had forgotten all etiquette in his fear and Escanor obviously didn't like it. Escanor's eyes shot flames at Jason and he rose from his throne, his purple robes bending in a creepy way, making Escanor seem serpent like, similar to those on the walls. The wind became slightly louder in the room and a decaying flower suddenly snapped and the flower fell on the ground. The curtains slightly moved on the increased wind and the candles flickered. Jason didn't like the place at all. Especially now, while he was standing here. He was a well built young man, but didn't really excel in anything: he couldn't fight well. And if he had to duel against Escanor, he would last less than ten seconds. Jason knew all this, and wanted to be politically correct, trying to lessen his punishment as to not be put to death. And then, he flapped that out. He felt stupid, but his feeling of stupidity almost immediately made place for discomfort and fear.

Escanor came closer to him and snapped his fingers. His purple robes disappeared and a black armour was revealed, with a ruby on top of the heart. Escanor drew his sword.

"What did you say?"

Jason gulped and looked at Escanor. He tried backing off.

"I…I…" He stammered, unable to get anything else out of his mouth.

"First you _dare_ lie to me, then you address me like a peasant!" Escanor blurted out, his eyes shooting fire. Escanor pointed his sword at Jason.

Jason tripped and fell to the ground. "Please my lord, I have no arms! Please! You wouldn't kill a defenseless man, would you? Have you no honour?"

Escanor seemed to shoot fire, though his voice was as cold as ice when he whispered the words. A whisper so cold that it seemed the temperature fell in the room. The ring around Escanor's right ring finger shone slightly. Escanor rose his sword and brought it down towards Jason, who closed his eyes, while whispering the words.

"_No, I don't._"

Jason braced himself, but the blow never arrived. He opened his eyes and looked up, seeing N's staff blocking the sword. Escanor looked at Jason, infuriated. Escanor backed off slightly. N knew this wouldn't last long, Escanor would show him he was the supreme one in this room. Escanor seemingly concentrated. N braced himself and tightened his grip around his staff. Escanor then raised his hand and unleashed a barrage of pure energy, pointed directly towards N. N created a shield and blocked the barrage. Smoke appeared due to the explosions. N tapped the ground with his staff and the pink jewel started shining, illuminating the room and clearing the smoke. What he saw was horrible.

Jason had been impaled thrice, once through his neck, once through his stomach and once through his genitals. Blood streamed out of all the wounds and he could swear he heard Jason gurgle one last time. Escanor had quickly killed him in the commotion, swift and smooth. Escanor stood on the same place he had as before he shot the barrage and held the same pose.

N looked at Jason and then to Escanor.

"You see, N…" Escanor started, his voice cold and malicious, "I don't care who or what opposes me. In the end, I will get what I want. And nobody will stand in my way. You hear me?"

N looked at him. Escanor came close and stood right in front of him. N would so want to blast him into oblivion right now, ending his cruel tyranny. He had killed Jason in a brutal way, most likely going from the bottom to the top as to have Jason experience the pain first, as Escanor found delight in the pain of others. N still refused to call Escanor his lord, and he never would.

"Do you hear me?" Escanor said, his dark eyes fixated and staring at N.

"I do. I'm not deaf." N said with a small smile.

Escanor seemed infuriated and yelled for his guards, who immediately entered the room.

"You are a great asset to me, _archmage,_" Escanor said, a hard-to-miss dark tone in his last word, "but I am still your king and you will listen to me. You will see what happens to those who don't. Maybe then you will learn to show some respect. Bring him to the dungeons! Give him the worst treatment you can think of! In a week I will release you, _archmage_, and then you will show me some respect."

The guards grabbed N and one took his staff. N didn't resist at all. "We shall see."

The guards then pulled N out of the room, to the dungeons. Although N had stopped thinking like this after he made the worst mistake of his life he had to think of it now: Jason had been sacrificed for the greater good. And because of that, N now went _exactly_ where he wanted to be the most right now: the dungeons.

…

Caleb was practicing against a dummy while Cassidy was preparing diner. Caleb seemed to have not improved since last time and seemed a little frustrated. Cassidy looked at him and yelled him to come in for diner. Caleb came inside and sat on the table, looking at his mother with a worried look. Cassidy placed dinner in front of Caleb, who silently ate it. At a moment he paused. Cassidy took notice.

"What's on your mind, sweat heart?"

Caleb looked at his mother. "Mom, do you ever feel as though you are…limited?"

Cassidy looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Caleb looked outside, to the castle. "A thought just occurred to me. Don't you think N is…limiting himself in a way?"

Cassidy thought this funny. He held the Heart of Kandrakar, he could tap into all the power he previously had. He wasn't limiting himself at all.

"I don't think I'm following you. What do you mean?"

Caleb looked at her again. "Do you never have the feeling that he, N…Nicholas…is keeping himself from learning more? At least, it looks like that to me. When he's here, he never tells about the things he's doing, his research. If it gets to that, he simply says he's teaching Taranee new things, not doing research himself. Do you think he's limiting his mind? If he would be able to get more power…would he…misuse it?"

Cassidy looked at him. How had he noticed that from simple talks? She had to find out by experience that he had a weakness for power. Cassidy sighed and shoved away her plate. Caleb looked at her, thinking he had said something wrong. Cassidy looked at him.

"Why are you asking this?"

Caleb stared at her. "If he would be able to get more power during a hard time, do you think he would snap?"

Cassidy thought about this. "Caleb…you know nothing of my past, or that of N, for good reason."

Caleb thought about this. He indeed never heard anything about their pasts. He looked at his mother in confusion, what did that have to do with anything.

"Let's just say, N has once been tested with power…he eventually managed to handle it. Even if he was challenged now, I'm sure he could last at least two weeks without giving in to the temptation. But then…I think I should be with him. But he has restricted himself well. But why are you thinking of this now?"

Caleb shook his head. "Power is a powerful thing when granted to you, but many things go wrong if you get addicted to it. Your noble intentions might change into something…sinister. I fear power might be the chink in the armour of N's soul, mom."

Cassidy stared at him. How did he know that line. Only one other person had ever said something among those lines. She had become the victim of it…

"I just have a feeling…he will soon be tested. I don't know why, I just have a bad feeling."

Cassidy stared at him, then looked at the castle. She knew N had been called for by Escanor.

"Let's just hope you're wrong…"


	3. Chapter 2: The unexpected variable

**[A/N] So, time for a new chapter. Why exactly did N want to go in the dungeons? And are Caleb's fears real? Let's find out…[A/N]**

N was dragged into the dungeons by the two guards. He closed his eyes and used an enchantment on the two guards. The two guards simply kept going. N saw a lot of people in the dungeons, almost all of them starving. Some were talking to themselves and some were taking stones and tapping the ground restlessly. Others were screaming when he came by or trying to get him to free them. N paid no attention to either of them and simply kept to himself, keeping his eyes closed and all screaming outside.

The guards approached a staircase, which led all the way down to the deepest dungeon.

One of the guards suddenly got an idea, his eyes seemingly blank.

"We should put him down there."

The other guard looked at him, then his eyes became blank too.

"You're right. However, we should take his staff. The king would not like him to keep it in prison, he might use it to break out or assault the guards."

"I agree." The first guard said, taking N's staff, which he willingly gave to the guard.

The other guard then lit a torch and took N downstairs, which took a long while since the staircase was ridiculously long. Seemingly leaking, water drops fell down from the roof, sometimes falling on top of N or the guard. A foul stench was penetrating N's nostrils and it seemed to become increasingly smellier when he got to the bottom. There were no windows and almost no candles down the route, which let N figure they were underground. The candles seemed to burn all the oxygen in the room. There were large intervals in between the candles and as such there were a lot of dark places, only lightened by the guard's torch.

When he got to the bottom, there were more cells, with heavier locks. In there, only one cage was in use. The man in it seemed out of this world, trapped within his own mind. He moved his head and looked at N, shaking his head with a small smile and pointing at his head.

"It gets all of us, my friend. All of us."

N looked at him and rose an eyebrow. The guard then brought N to another door and opened all the locks on it, revealing another staircase. However, this one was a lot shorter, perhaps twenty steps. This place was only lit by one candle, which was situated right outside the prison. N slowly walked down the stairs towards the prison. The prison was only half lit, the part in the back covered in shade. N could slightly distinguish a figure in there. The guard opened the ten locks on the door and pushed N inside. The figure in the shade seemed to move slightly closer and N turned to face the guard once more. The guard closed the locks again and then went up the stairs again.

"See you in a week, archmage."

N looked at the guard as he closed the door and the light faded away, slowly darkening N's face. The figure in the shade came closer and N smiled.

"Perfect…"

The figure in the shade seemingly jumped to N, but N turned around and electrocuted the figure to the ground. The lightning created light and showed a young girl, with long blonde hair up to her waist, with ripped up clothes which were too small for her and had seemingly been worn for at least a few years. Her hair was messy and hung in front of her eyes when she looked up at N. Her face was filthy and was pale underneath it. She was skinny and was covered with bruises.

N came closer.

"Hello, Elyon."

Elyon looked at N. "How do you know my name?"

N smiled at her. "I know a lot about you, princess. I have been researching you. Many believe you to be dead after your disappearance seven years ago."

Elyon looked towards the ground and crept into the shadows. "Leave me alone. Nobody cares about me. Nobody came to search me."

N took out the jewel he had taken before and rose it. It started emanating light and the prison was lit. Elyon had a ghostlike appearance in the light.

"I came to search you. I let myself be arrested and put into the dungeons by Escanor to try and find you."

Elyon looked at N and rose a hand to block the light. "Why?"

N looked back at her and let the jewel stop shining. Elyon was sitting in the shades again and was out of sight again.

"I thought you would want some company…" He said, as he looked in her direction. And then he saw it. Small drops of magic leaving her. It seemed like power was being drained from her. He had once hoped of achieving this. Finding this. And now, it was presented to him here, in this dungeon. He couldn't believe it. Elyon had magical powers! And she was a female of the Royal Line. According to an old tale he had once read, that meant she was… "My dear _heart_."

Elyon moved in the shades. "How did you know you could find me here?"

N smiled. "A good guess. It would be the only place nobody would ever look for you: why would you be in the dungeons? You're from the Royal Line, you wouldn't be locked up! Yet, here you are…"

Elyon looked at N. N stared at her.

"Why are you here, Elyon? Who brought you here?"

Elyon's gaze went to the ground. She muttered some words, barely hearable. "Marcus…"

"Why?" N asked, directly.

His eyes were fixated on this girl. He examined her movements. She was constantly tapping her foot on the ground and her fingers against each other. Her eyes kept moving through the room, except when she looked at him or seemed in deep thought. She had many rips in her clothing. N looked trough the room and saw nothing her clothing could have hooked itself to. She had done it herself, but for what reason?

What happened to this girl in this prison that she had these weird habits? Did they mean something? Then N realized: she was alert. She was taking in as much of the environment as she could. Perhaps something had happened in the room and she was alert, to make sure it would never happen again. Was she raped? He didn't know. He could find out by using his magic, but he thought that to be an invasion of her privacy.

"I don't know. He suddenly was infuriated with me. I don't know why. I was seven at the time, that was seven years ago. I don't really remember much."

N took a seat on the ground. He took the jewel he had taken from the drawer in his chamber.

"This is a jewel from the crown of your mother, Weira. Marcus is the King, which is true, but as prince or princess of his Royal Line, you also get a crown. I wish to give it to you."

Elyon looked at him, suspicion clearly visible in her eyes.

"Why would you want to give me that?"

N rose an eyebrow. "Has a gift become so strange to you?"

Elyon got a little smile on her face. "There's more to it than simply being a gift."

N smiled too. "Indeed, there is. Very well. You see, Elyon, I came here to try and find out if you were still alive. And you are. And I see you are in not such a good shape…" he pointed at her skinny body and her ripped clothing "so, I thought I'd teach you some magic. This jewel will remember those spells, so you can use them at any given time."

Elyon seemed delighted at the news, then became suspicious again. "How can I trust you? You're just a stranger I met about…a few minutes, hours ago? I don't know, I don't have a feel for time anymore. Besides, I can't use…"

Elyon wanted to say something, when a guard entered. She decided to shut it for now. The guard came closer with two plates. He threw them off the stairs, and they flipped over on a stair. The food tumbled through the air and hit the ground in front of the cage. The drink tumbled over and the water flooded into the ground, leaving only a small amount of water left in the glass. Elyon immediately rushed to the front of the cage and stretched her arm to try and get the food and the remainder of the water. The guard laughed as he saw her misery. N did not bother to try and get the food and water, not even when the guard looked at him, as to see his reaction.

'_He is probably waiting until I snap. Well, then he can wait for long. I've eaten today, so it won't be today. And I'll make sure it won't happen in the future, either. And Elyon will also not give him that pleasure in the future.'_

When the guard noticed he wouldn't do anything, he looked at Elyon, who was still desperately trying to get to the food and water, but she couldn't reach it.

"Better luck tomorrow, kid!" He said, laughingly.

He then closed the door and the light dimmed, with a small ray going over N's face for the last second. N looked for a few seconds as Elyon tried getting her food and water. She hungered for it. He had hoped to find her in a reasonable state, if he would find her. He had wanted to make her an ally for his cause, if he might need one. He would've taught her a few spells and if he needed her he would help her escape. But she was too weak to be of any use. Her behavior and her habit of ripping her clothes open made her seem mad.

"Elyon, do you know magic?"

Elyon looked at him for a second, dumbfounded, then tried reaching for the food again.

"Not as far as I know."

"Pity." N said, as he snapped his fingers.

The food on the ground got back to the plate, which was now floating in the air, and dumped all filth. The water rose back from the ground and refilled the glass again. It all got to the plate and came close enough for N to take it through the bars. He took it and took a bite of the loaf of bread. He drank some water. He looked at Elyon, who was looking dumbfounded at him.

He snapped his fingers again and the same happened for Elyon's food. Elyon happily started eating.

"This bread is a bit old. I think I'd prefer something else. Like a baked egg, that would be nice."

He snapped his fingers and his loaf of old bread changed into a baked egg. Elyon's eyes became bigger.

"You wished you could do this too, wouldn't you?" N asked, getting heavy nods from Elyon. "You can. You are magical, Elyon."

Elyon looked at him. "Really?"

N nodded. "Yes. And I can teach you these small tricks…and more."

Elyon looked at him and she nodded.

"How is it with the whole trust thing?" N asked, with a small smile.

"I think I can make an exception on my usual views and I think I can trust you." Elyon said, cheerily.

Elyon seemed happy to learn that she could use magic and would be able to eat properly. N still didn't know if this was a good idea. He would be training a possibly mad girl how to use magic. Powerful magic. Would this girl be able to control it. He would have to train her in controlling herself, becoming fully sane again. Then, a thought came to him. There was, of course, an easier way. A way, to put her powers to good use. He played with the thought. It was a thought he had had before, once. It felt as an old friend returning to him.

"Elyon, you say you have no idea why Marcus put you here."

Elyon nodded. "Yes. Why bring that up again."

"So, to say he put you here unrightfully is a good claim, right?"

Elyon thought a second about this claim. "I guess. Yes."

"And would you not crave for _revenge_?" N asked, his voice having great emphasis on the last word and seemingly having persuasive power over it.

Elyon thought. "Yes…"

Her eyes were a bit duller than normal. N had enchanted her to give in. He had been suppressing this thought for a long time. But this time, it was for the greater good. He was sure he could handle it.

He was about to speak the words, the enchantment, when a memory emerged.

_"Give me the Heart! Come with me!"_

_"Your desire for something you cannot, should not have, is the chink in the armour of your soul...And that's all I need to make you mine!"_

N dropped his food and breathed heavily. The thought of the memory brought back the imagery that accompanied it. Elyon noticed.

"Something wrong?"

N looked at her. The urge to take her powers for himself subdued. The memories of darkness had saved him from the darkness once again. He tried controlling his breathing.

"No," N said, his voice as calm as he could possibly make it at the moment, "Nothing's wrong."

Elyon didn't seem to buy it, but didn't question it. "Ok."

N looked at the jewel he still had in his hand. He handed it to Elyon. "Here. I already told you what it did. Tomorrow, I will start teaching you some spells."

Elyon happily nodded. That being said, N was trying to figure out which spells he should teach her. They couldn't be too advanced, but she had to make an impact if she needed to. He looked at her and saw the energy leaking away from her. The Heart's power…he shook his head again. He would not take her powers from her. After all, that was seemingly already being done. He placed his fingers against his forehead. What spells would he teach her. Perhaps a spell to retract her lost energy to her? That seemed a good spell to teach her. As long as she still had some magical power and a connection, she could use it to reabsorb her powers. It wasn't too hard of a spell either. He would also teach her the spell to transform food. She had to gain weight. He should probably limit her ability to use the spell, since, if she would start eating too much at the same time, she might get sick. And he could not use that. A mediocre attacking spell and a defensive spell would do nicely, then she would at least have a little impact on a battle. Even if she would just be a diversion, every second counted in a duel. Would the enemy, in this case probably Escanor, be distracted for just a second, that might take him out.

Elyon placed her plate on the ground and lay down on the ground. She had a big smile on her face.

"Sir…"

"Call me, N, dear."

"N, what spells are you going to teach me, then? I'm curious now."

N smiled. "That'll be a surprise."

Elyon stayed silent, perhaps accepting this answer, perhaps knowing he hadn't figured out which spells to teach her yet. "Fine, then."

She curled up to a ball. "I'm going to sleep."

N smiled. Of course she hoped that, if she slept now and woke up, tomorrow would have come and he would start teaching her. N thought about the spells he would teach her. The spells he had in mind seemed a good start. He thought he should sleep too. He placed himself against the wall, used some magic to make it feel like a bed, and fell asleep.

…

Taranee was sitting in N's chamber, still reading the book he had given her. She was fascinated by everything in the book. She was wondering how she would be able to apply this. It seemed like the magic was so hard to do that nobody could do this on his own. Taranee wondered who else would have such a high mastery of water, earth, air or quintessence so that she could practice these forms.

As she pondered, she looked outside. She noticed it had become dark outside and she looked at the clock. It was two o'clock in the morning already. She had been reading for ten hours straight. Not that she cared, it was interesting material she was studying. If the material was interesting enough, she was willing to stay up a night.

Taranee thought it time to go home. She picked up the book and placed it in the bookcase. She walked towards the door and snapped her fingers, then opened her hand. The flames on the torches all rushed towards her hand and formed a big flame, leaving N's chamber dark.

She walked to the staircase. The hallway felt cold at this time of the night, all light sucked out of it by the dark of night. The only light was her flame and it gave Taranee a ghostlike appearance. The paintings of Marcus Escanor and his family on the walls seemed to follow her every step with their eyes. Taranee even thought the eyes moved along, following her tracks. She could use magic to make sure, but she didn't think it to be necessary. It probably was just a figment of her imagination.

She opened the door to the staircase, the door handle cold due to the night. She looked up and saw a small light flicker close by. The light came downstairs. She didn't want to hold this person up, so she waited in front of the door. A man in long robes appeared in front of her. He wore black robes, with red ends at the arms and a red circle around his feet. He had long blonde hair and he seemingly had small rubies in his forehead. The middle ruby was as big as the nail of a thumb. His chin was covered in hair, showing he wanted to grow a beard. He also wore a crown, indicating he was of the Royal Line. It was a golden crown, simple in design. It was circular, with signs resembling the Fleur-de-lis sticking upwards, with rubies placed inside the fleur-de-lis. He was holding a candle.

The man looked at her and she immediately recognized him and bowed. He seemed to recognize her too.

"Taranee," he said with a small nod, acknowledging her presence. "What a pleasant surprise. Why oh why are you out here at this hour?"

"Lord Phobos," Taranee said as she rose. "I was studying and forgot the time, my liege. I was planning on going home. But why are you here at this hour?"

She immediately clasped her hands in front of her mouth, as if she realized she shouldn't have said that. Phobos merely smiled at her.

"Don't fret, it's fine. I couldn't sleep and thought a small walk would do wonders. It seems it's only refreshing me and waking me up, however. Such a shame. I might as well look at the garden. Or should I bring you home?"

Taranee was surprised. The heir of the kingdom had just offered to bring her home. Perhaps…he fancied her? Or was he just being a gentleman, such as required of a prince?

"If you wish."

Phobos smiled at her. "Very well. Then I shall bring you home."

Together, they walked downstairs. The staircase seemed cold and void. There were no candles or torches to light the way and the windows provided only some moonlight to lighten the path. Phobos put out the candle, relying on Taranee's fire to show the way. He touched the walls along his path and lead the way. Once downstairs, they took the path to the front doors. The main hall was colourful and warm and light. There were four tables with 2 candles on each of them. There were large paintings on the walls, from different countries and artists. The floor was covered in carpets. They met with some guards on duty. When Phobos told them he was bringing a girl home, the guards bowed and opened the front doors for him. The archers were on guards, in case somebody was about to ambush their prince. Phobos and Taranee walked outside and the doors slowly shut behind them.

As they walked through the garden in front of the castle, Phobos stopped to admire the plants. Some of them seemed to murmur or whisper things. Taranee rose an eyebrow and closed her eyes to hear what they said. Phobos noticed and smiled at her.

"They're called murmurers. They whisper the names of people who have been in the garden today. They are some sort of secret security. These plants are very rare, but since I am fond of flowers, great-grandfather let them come over."

Taranee opened her eyes to Phobos' warm smile. They walked further, past the private houses on the castle grounds. In one of those houses, Cassidy and Caleb lived. Since N was fond of Cassidy, Marcus had let Cassidy live in one of them. When Caleb was born, he simply lived there too.

Phobos suddenly seemed alerted. Taranee was confused as to why, but then she heard it too:

'_Unknown…unknown…unknown…'_

The murmurers kept chanting the words in a slow rhythm, only audible to the two of them. Phobos seemed to know how the plants worked, as his eyes glanced into the distance. He rose his hand and a small blue glow appeared in the distance. A man was shot from the place and he landed right in front of Phobos and Taranee. The castle doors immediately opened and guards quickly made their way to them. Phobos let the intruder bow to him by force. He then rose his hand and the man looked at him in utter shock. A blue aura came from Phobos' eyes as he looked at the man. The blue aura fell and the man collapsed on the ground. The guards arrived and immediately took the man in.

"I'm sorry, my lord. He was still out of our vision range when you noticed him."

"Do not worry, it was not your fault." Phobos said, making the guards look at each other with eyebrows risen, "That's why I planted these murmurers, to up the security, even in the most hidden of places."

Phobos made a sign with his hand, showing they could go. The guards quickly left with the prisoner.

"Sometimes, people get the ridiculous idea of assaulting us while we're at the castle. Utterly mad, of course. We still don't really know why. Our guess is they want to hit the king, Marcus Escanor, in his family. He's surely made some enemies in his lifetime."

Taranee nodded. "I guess so. I wouldn't understand why they would assault you for a personal reason. You're very kind."

Phobos made a small bow and nodded at her. "Thank you, Taranee. That means a lot to me."

They walked over the castle grounds and approached Cassidy and Caleb's house. Taranee looked at it and Phobos noticed.

"Do friends of yours live there?" He asked.

Taranee nodded. "Yes. You might know his name. Caleb. He lives there, together with his mother, Cassidy."

Phobos seemed to think. After a while, he spoke.

"Ah, yes. Of course. He recently promoted to the ranks of general? I assume you speak of that Caleb?"

Taranee nodded. "Yes, why? Do you know more Calebs?"

Phobos smiled at her. "Why, yes. I knew this Caleb from the Western country of Idylswylde. And another prince called Caleb III of Lowharth. Perhaps a few more, but I can't remember them as clearly as those two. And then we have our own protégée, Caleb, son of Cassidy."

A light went on in Cassidy and Caleb's house. Taranee and Phobos wondered why the light went on and walked over. Caleb opened the door, a candle in his hand and saw the two of them coming towards him.

"Hi, Caleb." Taranee said. "This is prince Phobos."

Caleb bowed to him and Phobos smiled, then shook Caleb's hand. "I have wanted to meet our very own protégée for some time now."

Caleb smiled. "And I have wanted to meet with our crown prince for some time. You are a member of the High Council?"

Phobos nodded. "Indeed. I heard you would have been allowed to enter, had you already been in the field a few times."

Caleb nodded. "Yes, indeed. But, rules are rules."

Phobos nodded and stroke his beard. "Indeed."

Taranee then interrupted their little chit-chat. "Caleb, why are you awake at this hour?"

Caleb turned his attention to Taranee. "I couldn't sleep. I already had a bad feeling this night and now it seems they've taken N custody. I was just on my way to the castle when you arrived here."

Taranee gasped and Phobos stopped stroking his beard.

"Taken N custody? You've got to be kidding me? That's an outrage!" Taranee exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Taranee." Phobos said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Caleb, calm yourself. Great-grandfather told me about this. N defied a command and to teach N some respect he locked him up for a week. He'll be free in a week. Don't worry. At least, that's what I heard from him."

"Teach him some respect?" Caleb asked, "N is the most respectful man I know!"

"That may be so, Caleb, but N defied a command in the face of the Grand General, That's unheard of. Therefore, N has been locked up. Alas, that's what I have heard. I can't tell you more." Phobos responded.

Caleb breathed heavily, clearly upset with the idea that N was imprisoned. Phobos went to their garden and looked at the flowers. He sniffed some of them and smiled. Taranee was talking to Caleb. Taranee clearly was upset and Caleb tried to calm her down.

"But why would they imprison him? What am I to do in the meantime?" she asked, distressed.

"Did he leave you a command before he last left you?" Caleb asked.

Taranee thought for a little while.

"He told me to study the element of fire from a book…"

Caleb looked her in the eye. "Then you should keep doing that."

A thought hit Caleb. "Did he give you a time to stop?"

"Until he returned, the chamber was mine and I could use it to study fire."

Caleb nodded, before he whispered. "I see. I think…he might have planned his capture."

Phobos stopped looking at the flowers and his interest was caught. He did, however, only pick up fragments of the conversation before this, not being interested. He had heard the word 'planned' and his interest was caught. But due to them whispering, he couldn't hear much of the following conversation.

"What do you mean?" Taranee asked.

"Well, if he said something like that…I think he might have planned for this to happen. I think he _planned_ his capture. Perhaps he wanted to find something there." Caleb explained.

"Like what?" Taranee asked. "And why are we whispering?"

Caleb shrugged. "I don't know his intentions. Whatever or whoever he's seeking down there, it has to be important, otherwise he wouldn't do it. And we're whispering because we're in the vicinity of a man who can say all of this to Marcus, and I doubt N would want that."

Phobos looked up at the sky, not being able to follow their conversation completely.

"I'm getting tired. I guess this evening walk is doing me well, after all. Say, Taranee, shall I bring you home now, then?"

Taranee looked at him. "Yes, sorry. I guess we kinda dawdled off. Sorry, Caleb, we've got to go."

Caleb nodded. With this new insight, his mind was calmed. His heart, however, was not.

"Very well. Keep studying fire. Good night, Taranee. Phobos."

Caleb then went inside and the lights dimmed. Phobos led the way and Taranee followed him. Together, they walked through the cities main streets. They were lit with oil lamps, and the streets were well paved. The houses were close to each other, to make use of the room most effectively, and there was no green in between the houses. All houses were dark at this hour, and had a gloomy shade around them. Taranee didn't feel comfortable, though it seemed Phobos felt fine.

They continued until they came to a small alley. Taranee awkwardly smiled.

"I live in that alley. I don't have _the best_ house to live in…"

Phobos rose an eyebrow. "But, surely you can live with Cassidy or N?"

Taranee's smile disappeared. "They could, but I actually like it here."

Phobos immediately rose his hands to his shoulders, knowing he had said something bad.

"I didn't want to imply you could not…"

"I know," Taranee said, with a small smile. "Don't worry."

Phobos exhaled and lowered his hands.

"Thanks for bringing me home, my liege." Taranee said.

"Call me Phobos."

"Of course, Phobos." Taranee said.

They then stood there, awkwardly, for a little while.

"I really should go inside." Taranee said, slowly moving to the door.

"Oh, yes. Of course." Phobos said.

Taranee opened the door and was gone. Phobos got a small smile on her face and teleported back to the castle.

…

The next day, N started teaching Elyon magic. Over the week, she learned some basic magic, like how to change her food, change her drink to something she liked and how to influence the minds of those who do not know magic. The guards were suddenly a lot nicer. She also learned a basic offensive and defensive spell, as well as a spell to gain information from a person. At least now she would be able to defend herself might the guards try something funny. And now, N was placing a spell on her, as he had seemed intrigued by something she didn't completely follow. He said it had to do with her magical potential, but she didn't really understand it.

N had his hand risen, pointing it in the direction of Elyon, and was murmuring words. Elyon just sat silently. N rose his other hand and Wiera's jewel floated in front of Elyon.

"Imminur ato incantio vocale." N whispered.

The jewel shone for a second and then fell in N's hand. He exhaled and placed it around Elyon's neck. Elyon wanted to speak but N quickly hushed her.

"Listen, when you speak, the first word you say will be the trigger word for the jewel. As I explained to you, somebody is…keeping your magical potential in check." N said, the last part slowly. "This jewel contains a powerful spell which will protect you if you trigger it. The next word you say will trigger that spell. Only use the spell when you are in mortal danger or when I say so. Make it a word that you know, but not often use. Preferably a word that others don't know or often use."

Elyon thought for a while about this word. She then opened her mouth and said the word:

"Honorificabulus."

N blinked a few times. That was quite an excentric word. He rose an eyebrow. Elyon seemed to notice.

"What?"

N smiled. "Nothing, just…excentric. Not heard that word before."

"Then it's perfect, isn't it?" Elyon asked with a smile.

N gave an approving nod. "I guess so."

The door to the cell opened. N and Elyon immediately covered their eyes and Elyon got back into the shadows. N got closer to the bars and noticed the guard come down the stairs with the key in hand.

"Time's up, archmage. You're free once more."

The door opened and N got out of the cell. Elyon tried to make a rush for the exit too, but the guard stopped her in her tracks. N rose his hand towards Elyon, indicating she shouldn't resist. His eyes were deep and Elyon looked at his face and saw the mysteries in them. The mysteries of who he was, what he did, why he did it and what game he was playing. She didn't know the answer to any of them. Elyon tried to probe N, find out his intentions. She felt the magic just fall off of him. Instead, she heard his whisper in her head.

"You will get your playtime and freedom. But stay here for now, it's much safer here."

Elyon hadn't noticed, but the guard had already released her a while ago and had closed the cell again. He and N walked up the stairs. N looked around to Elyon one more time and then the door close again, leaving Elyon all alone in her cell, to ponder the last week and refeel the joys she had felt when meeting this person, the archmage, her friend and mostly her teacher, Nicholas.

Outside the door, there was another guard, who held N's staff. N immediately grabbed it from his hand and inspected it, even searching it with magic. Apparently nothing had been done to it. Still, he would examine it when he got to his chamber to make sure. Magic always left its marks. The guards escorted him out and then he was outside again. It was late in the evening, as N could tell by the amount of light the city generated. He immediately left for Cassidy's house, to tell her he was alright. And to tell Caleb he was alright.

When he arrived, Caleb immediately rushed outside to meet him, Cassidy close behind him.

"Oh, we were so worried!" Caleb exclaimed, near tears. "I thought you were going to lose your mind in there!"

N stiffened. Caleb didn't notice, but Cassidy did more than so. She rose her eyebrows and widened her eyes, but N gave her a meaningful stare.

"Of course not." N said with a smile. "I'm fine. Now, I want to hear what you have been doing the past week. Then I'll tell you what I've been doing…if sitting in a cell, meditating is that exciting to you."

Caleb laughed. "At least you still have some humour left."

N smiled and together they walked inside the house. They sat at the dinner table and Cassidy made them something to eat, correctly guessing N was starving, as his stomach pointed out.

"At first, I was really worried and almost rushed out of the house in a rage…" Caleb started.

"_Almost_ rushed out?" N asked, raising an eyebrow, having a little smile on his face.

"Ok, I rushed out of the house." Caleb admitted, making N and Cassidy smile at each other. "But before I could do anything, Taranee and Phobos showed up."

N rose his eyebrow and wanted to speak, when he noticed Cassidy's stare. She didn't like it when N interrupted herself or Caleb, the former interruption being an exception for she too had to smile at it. So he shut up.

"Taranee was in distress when I told her you had been locked up, while the Crown Prince seemed relatively calm about it. I comforted Taranee and Phobos brought her home. Coming to think of it, I don't even know why they were together in the first place. Anyways, Taranee has locked herself up for the past week in your chamber, studying fire. I have been meeting with the Grand General two times, he apparently wants me to go to Cryssandor and secure some of those jewels. The next time he wanted to tell me the plans, but he had to cancel the meeting for some important event."

N and Cassidy looked at each other and Cassidy nodded. Caleb continued.

"For the rest of the time I've been visiting Taranee or helping mom. That was my week."

N smiled. "It seems like you have had an eventful week. Get some sleep."

"You would tell me how your week has been, N." Caleb said, rejecting the last order. He also noticed N had just said something to make him leave. Well, he wasn't planning to just yet.

N smiled at him. "Indeed, I did say that. Well, I have mostly been sitting on the floor, meditating. I also heard a lot of foul names being yelled to me by other prisoners. The next day, they had lost their tongue. _Literally_." He chuckled at the thought, while Caleb shook his head.

"Don't worry," N continued, "They were back the next day. Anyways, I've also eaten. And drank water. That's basically it. That's what I've been doing the past week."

Caleb looked at him. "That sounds…dull."

N shrugged. "It's a prison. What did you expect?"

Caleb had to admit that was indeed what he could have expected. So, he decided to let the matter rest.

"And now, off to bed you go. It's late and I think you have another meeting with Marcus tomorrow, am I correct?" N asked.

Caleb seemed surprised. "How did you know?"

"I'm an archmage, Caleb." N said calmly. "I'm supposed to know these things."

Caleb's mind being put to rest, he decided he could use some sleep. He said goodbye to N and kissed his mother on the check, then went to bed. As soon as Caleb was out of hearing range, Cassidy turned to N.

"How _did_ you know Caleb had a meeting with Marcus tomorrow?"

N smiled. "It was as good a guess as any, just more likely."

Cassidy smiled and shook her head. She took a seat. N got closer.

"The event Caleb spoke about…"

Cassidy nodded. "Yes, another Necromantic session."

"I didn't feel anything." N said, "Could it be that the necromancy can't get into the dungeons?"

Cassidy placed a hand on N's chest and channeled some of her former guardian powers to discover if something had happened to N.

"The left side of your chest is rotten and decayed. It shows bones."

N looked under his robes and saw that was indeed the case.

"How did I miss that?" N wondered.

Cassidy seemed fatigued. N got up from his seat and supported her. "Are you alright? You know channeling your powers drains your life force, Cass."

"I'm fine. Thanks, sweety." Cassidy responded.

N smiled at her and gave her a kiss. Cassidy looked at him.

"Why did you let yourself get locked up? I know you, you had a reason."

"I've found her." N said, almost immediately. "Locked up, starving, but alive."

Cassidy seemed confused. "Who are we talking about?"

N's eyes got bigger and he looked at her eyes. Cassidy seemed to have found out.

"Elyon?" She whispered. "But we believed her dead!"

"No, she is not, Cassidy. She's alive, starving, but alive." N said. "And she's magical, too. However, her powers are being drained from her. I don't know by who. It's a variable I hadn't foreseen. I thought I might find Elyon down there, but this…"

Cassidy looked at him. "Does the plan change?"

N shook his head. "No, it does not. I am still aiming to bring Caleb to the throne. And, perhaps, this affaire at Cryssandor will give us the chance."

Cassidy nodded and N rose. "But now, something else must be done."

Cassidy rose an eyebrow. "And what might that be?"

"It is time to assemble the Guardians." N said, the Heart of Kandrakar shining softly on his staff.

Cassidy seemed confused. "Hadn't you already found them?"

"Oh, yes, I have." N said, cheerily. "But finding is something different than assembling them, is it not?"

…

The man walked into the throne room. It was empty. The man wore a dark green robe, with a cross-like light green armour over it. It had lines on them, making it look like the body of a snake. He had blond hair and was wearing a small black ring. He looked around to make sure nobody was around. He had the feeling he wasn't alone. And he was correct. In the distance, a man approached. A crown was on his head. The snake-like man bowed.

"Prince Phobos."

"Cedric," Phobos said. "Tell me. Did the archmage do anything to my sister?"

Cedric rose. "As far is I have seen, nothing has changed. The link is still applied. You are still absorbing her powers. She was, however, wearing a necklace. A jewel of your late mother's crown."

Phobos' eyes widened. "She did not have that when she was put in the dungeons! It must have been that archmage's doing, He has been there!"

Cedric bowed again. "My liege, I did not see anything unusual to it. Then again, it might be a magical object and it can only reveal its secrets when magic is used."

Phobos nodded. "That might indeed be the case. I will check on that personally. I do not trust that archmage. He may be meddling in my plans…"

Cedric looked at Phobos. "And your own mission, if I may ask?"

Phobos grinned. "Yes. I have met the archmage's student. Her name is Taranee. Such a nice girl. She was flattered when I brought her home. I think she might even like me."

Cedric smiled. "So it was a success."

"Oh, yes." Phobos responded. "Certainly. She will trust me soon, if she doesn't already."

Phobos his enthusiasm fell. "The jewel concerns me greatly. That archmage may not meddle with my plans. Even if he doesn't know that he is meddling with them, I don't want any unkown variables at work."

"What are you planning on doing?" Cedric asked.

Phobos thought, then grinned. "This thing that is happening in Cryssandor…perhaps the events there can work in our favour…we shall see how that works out. For now, I think I'll have to go and see my baby sister…"

**[A/N] So, instead of two forces going for Cryssandor, we now have a third player in the form of Phobos, who is apparently manipulating Taranee into liking him. And he's also draining Elyon of her powers. Cedric visited N when he had left to investigate if this was still the case, too. Clearly Phobos fears N might screw up his plan…This can only be a prelude for one thing: a whole lot of trouble. Cryssandor's going to be one hell of a mess after this is done. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review if you want :D [A/N]**


	4. Chapter 3: Collecting the Guardians: Air

**[A/N]: so, after finally getting the time (and the mood) to write, I managed to finish another chapter of this story. Probably should write another chapter for Jin too. . Anyways, in this chapter, N is finaly going to assemble the guardians. Or, well, one of them. Enjoy! [A/N]**

The next day, N walked to his chamber, to check upon Taranee. N opened the door with his staff, verifying it was him with his voice. The door opened and he saw Taranee, asleep in the chair. Multiple books were on the desk in front of her, opened and well. N shook his head. He walked over and tapped his staff against the back of the chair, right where her head was. The shock was lightened so it didn't hurt, but it let her awaken.

"Huh…what?" Taranee said, immediately summoning a bunch of fire in her hand.

"Morning, sunshine." N said.

Taranee recognized the voice and smiled. "N! Oh, I'm so glad you're here. Did they do anything to you?"

"Calm down, Taranee. I'm fine, thanks for asking. But how have you been here, have you used my chamber to study fire?"

Taranee nodded. "I have been using your chamber well. I have studied all of these books. I didn't know you had so many books of the elements. It even had a book of an element I had never heard of before, Quintessence."

"Yes, I see." N said, nodding at the books. "I see you used the bookcases well. But I said you could use the _chamber_. Did you actually look through the chamber? Experiment? Or have you been caught up in the books again?"

Taranee opened her mouth to give an answer, but then closed it again.

"I thought so." N said.

He walked around, looking at the stuff in the chamber.

"You used the bookcases well. You studied a lot of books with a fire theme. Though you did not experiment, presumably because you are afraid to damage the chamber. Also, you were so caught up in the books that you failed to see the hidden defensive chamber."

Taranee remained silent. She rose an eyebrow. "I think you're not feeling too well, N. I've examined the room once before with every spell possible and even took the effort to try and find one, but there's no defensive chamber."

N smiled, walked to a wall, became horizontal with it, took a step and disappeared. Taranee was dumbstruck. "Wait, what?"

N took a step backwards and became visible again. "Sometimes the most hidden of things is in plain sight."

N waved for Taranee to come over and when she did, she was placed horizontally with the wall. And then she noticed the small crack in the wall. She wanted to lay her hand against it, but her hand went through it. "An illusion? But, when I checked for a hidden…"

"Illusions can be made to be found very hard. I'm an archmage, so I put a very powerful spell on it." N said, before he disappeared in the illusion. Taranee walked after him and found a dark room, lit by a candle. N murmured something and lightning shot from his fingertips to the remaining candles, lightening them. He walked over to a table with something on it, hidden away by a cover. N removed the cover and revealed a crystal ball. Taranee gasped as she came closer. N placed a hand on top of the ball, closed his eyes and started chanting.

…

Phobos walked down the stairs into the dungeon that held his sister. He walked towards her and saw her sitting in the corner, half in the shadow, half in the light.

"_Phobos…_" She whispered.

"Elyon…I'm sorry." He started. "I have tried reasoning with our great grandfather, but, he won't listen. It won't stop me from trying though. I won't give up until I've freed you!"

Elyon weakly smiled. "Thank you…it means a lot to me that, even when I'm all alone here, I have at least somebody to count on."

Phobos returned the smile. "That's what big brothers are for, right?"

"Right." Elyon said.

Phobos noticed the jewel around Elyon's neck. "What's that?"

Elyon rose an eyebrow. Phobos pointed at the necklace. "Oh, I got that from a recent prisoner. He said it was a family heirloom of his. I thought it was nice, so he gave it to me."

"And did he do anything…funny…with it?" Phobos asked.

Elyon looked at him. This was her brother. The one who had been trying to get her out of this prison for a long time. Her only connection with the world above. And yet, she doubted if he could ever free her, and she placed more trust in that nice archmage, Nicholas. She then shook her head.

"Then you won't mind if I…test that?" Phobos asked, almost sweetly.

Elyon feared, but hid it. She shrugged. Phobos rose a hand and his eyes glowed blue. "Revalio."

Nothing happened.

"Reveal your secrets." Still nothing happened.

Phobos then started chanting for a while and when he then looked at the jewel, nothing had happened. He seemed satisfied. He did, however, start chanting again, and after looking at his sister and the jewel, he was completely calm.

"It seems like it is indeed just a regular necklace and jewel."

"Why would that have mattered?" Elyon asked.

"Perhaps it is somebody trying to hurt our great grandfather through you. I didn't trust it and wanted to make sure. But it seems nothing is wrong with it. Then he truly was a nice person to give you that."

Without saying another word, Phobos turned around and walked up the stairs. His shadow became increasingly larger and eventually overshadowed the part of Elyon that was in the light. The door closed. Phobos nodded at Cedric, who was waiting outside.

"The spell is still intact. I am still draining her. But still, I don't trust that archmage…"

"Did you find anything on the jewel?" Cedric asked.

"No, I did not."

"Then it must be alright, my lord." Cedric said. "If not even you could find a spell, then there couldn't be one, right?"

Phobos' eyes narrowed while he thought. He then got a smile on his face. "Yes, Cedric. Indeed, you are quite right. It is totally safe. But still, I want that archmage out of here…"

…

N took his hand off the crystal ball. "Well then, I might leave sooner than you think, prince…"

Taranee rose an eyebrow. "Wha…"

"No time to explain." N quickly said. "Go to Caleb. He'll either be at his house or in the throne room with Escanor."

"What are you going to do?" Taranee asked.

"Gather the rest of the Guardians." N quickly said as he left the room.

"The Guardians?" Taranee wondered. "What are they? Wait, did he just say gather the _rest_? I wonder who he means…"

N walked towards the exit of the castle. He knew where each of them were located as he had searched them all a long time ago. He then had to decide if he would take them with him and train them under his tutelage in the castle, or leave them with their parents. As it became clear very soon, the first option was impossible for a number of reasons. And since he wasn't so great with power…he decided not to risk it. He played safe. But when the young Taranee came to him and wanted to become his apprentice, he tested her for her potential. She was extremely potent and eager to learn. And as an added bonus, she was a Guardian. He had one under his tutelage and would teach her everything he knew. He had one of the five, and now, he was about to gather the rest. Which would mean facing his past again…

He was now standing in front of a small house. He dreaded the next moment, but he had to go through with it. She had always been a little…resisting. He knocked on the door.

"Coming!"

N waited for a few seconds and when the door opened, he looked at the face of the old air guardian, Yan-Lin. Yan-Lin immediately got big eyes and slammed the door in his face.

"As expected." N said, slightly sad.

"Who was there grandma?" a voice asked.

"NOBODY, ABSOLUTELY NOBODY!" Yan-Lin screamed.

"You don't have to scream, grandma." The voice said.

N could imagine how the girl was putting her fingers in her ears to block some sound.

"Yan-Lin, you know why I am here. You can't deny Hay-Lin's destiny. Now open the door."

"He seems to know your name, grandma." Hay-Lin said.

"Many people know my name dear, but I definitely don't know who that is." Yan-Lin said, still refusing to open the door.

"Yannie. I'll be clear with you." N said, as he heard Hay-Lin chuckle about her grandma's nickname. "If you don't open this door, I'll blow it open. Hay-Lin's destiny lies with me. Now open this door in three seconds."

He heard Hay-Lin scream. "Grandma, he's trying to take me away from you!"

"Like HELL he will!" Yan-Lin screamed. "Stay behind me, Hay-Lin."

"I probably shouldn't have said that Hay-Lin was coming with me…" N mused.

Since the door didn't open, N used some magic to pull the door out. He stepped inside the house and was immediately assaulted by a strong gust of wind. He quickly summoned a shield and the wind rapidly declined. He saw Yan-Lin panting and Hay-Lin looking worried.

"I am not here to hurt any of you." N said, trying to calm Hay-Lin, while he lowered his shield as a sign of peace. "Yan-Lin. I know you don't trust me…"

"For good reason." Yan-Lin said.

N silently admitted that, and was about to continue when Hay-Lin stepped in.

"Why don't you trust him, grandma?"

"He became corrupted by power and brainwashed us all into following him in his attempts to claim more power. We were eventually freed and he was locked away." Yan-Lin said.

"And I am freed. I have been given a second chance, Yan-Lin. Himerisch has given me one, Cassidy has given me one…" N said.

"Cassidy loves you and Himerisch is a sucker for true and impossible love. No, _Nicholas_, you deserved to rot in that cell forever. You made us lose two of our friends and I dreaded the day you would ever break free, expecting calamities to strike the lands once more."

"Do you not think I regret what I have done. Do you not think I miss them too!" N said, enraged and sad. "When I was in that cell, all alone, I raged, I cursed, I tried blasting it open! I would have given anything to have been freed out of that cage! Luckily I wasn't locked in a tomb inside that as well, for then my rage would have never settled down! Instead of craving for revenge, I started thinking more rationally and saw everything that I had done, and everything that I had lost! Kadma, Halinor…You have NO idea what they meant to me!"

Both the Lin's were silent after that little outburst.

"Cassidy…" Yan-Lin started, "How is she now? Is she happy?"

N looked at Yan-Lin. N nodded. "She's fine. She's at her house, probably catering our son."

"You have a son?" Yan-Lin asked.

"Yes…" N whispered. "She asked me one day to have one for a higher purpose. We're still aiming for that, but…we both came to love him…truly love him…"

Yan-Lin and N stared at each other for a little while.

"Cassidy has given you a second chance and you apparently took it really well, N. For now. But who knows if you'll fall back in your old habits." Yan-Lin said, still a little suspicious.

"I am not planning on keeping them with me or training them. One has come to me out of her own free will and I've trained her to make sure she's capable of training them. And…I'm going to abdicate my position." N responded.

"Abdicate? You mean your position as archmage, right?" Yan-Lin asked.

N shook his head. "My position as Keeper."

Yan-Lin's eyes shot open. She only now noticed the Heart was the jewel in his staff.

"Himerisch remade you Keeper?" she hissed. "He's crazy."

"I was given a special task and he's able to take it from me the moment I go down that dark path again. I vowed to never do that again. Memories are making me keep that promise…" N said, reminding himself of his encounter with Elyon.

Yan-Lin was silent and then sighed. "Hay-Lin…I think you should go with this man. No, not with this man. With my friend."

Hay-Lin's mouth fell open.

"Oh hell no! I am so not going with this 'friend' of yours! I just heard he's hurt you and some other of your friends, apparently killed two of them and just because he's making some 'Oh, I am redeemed now, trust me, I'm good!' argument, I should go with him? Like hell!"

Yan-Lin sighed. "I, too, am not very pleased with the decision I have made. I, indeed, feel not very convinced by _anything_ he has said. Especially not the redemption thing. You know, _old habits die hard_."

"Oh," N said, in a dark tone, "A Shagon quote. How very amusing."

"I thought that we, when we're revisiting old memories anyways, could also call on some old adversaries, can we not?" Yan-Lin asked, darkly, with a glare to N.

"Not when I made them." N replied.

"See!" Hay-Lin squeeked, "Now you're even saying he, HE, made your enemies! He made people to fight you! And you still think I should go with him?"

"Yes." Yan-Lin said, calmly.

Hay-Lin sputtered. "You make no sense, grandma! You hate this man, but want your granddaughter to go along with him anyways? For what reason? What could possibly be important enough to let me go with this man?"

Yan-Lin thought of that. Why exactly _did_ Nicholas think of assembling the Guardians right now?

"Actually, that's a very good question. _Why_ exactly do you need the Guardians?"

"The what now?" Hay-Lin asked.

N gave Yan-Lin a sharp look. She tilted her head slightly.

"I told you I had a son for a purpose. The Guardians are there to help us reach that goal Cassidy and I had in mind."

"Which might be?" Yan-Lin asked.

'_Marcus Escanor.'_ N said through telepathy.

Yan-Lin looked shocked. '_This link is still intact? After all those years? And you're targeting the Grand General?'_

'_I have my reasons. Let's say living for 150 years is suspicious. Also, he's probably the worst and most egocentric ruler ever. Don't say you're not glad to see him be dispersed of.'_

Yan-Lin nodded at him.

"Okay, back now. What are these 'Guardians'?" Hay-Lin asked.

"The Guardians are a group of five, each chosen to wield a certain element and protect the dimensions. They are united by the Heart of Kandrakar, chosen to be held by a Keeper. Which was me, until recently." N explained.

"You may have noticed, Hay-Lin. The magic of air flows through your veins. It's why the house is turned upside down when you sneeze." Yan-Lin said.

Hay-Lin thought of this, and only now did she see the links in her life. She remembered a lot of small incidents, which could easily be explained by air currents. She decided to test it anyways, and tried shooting a little stream at aflower. The flower went along with the gentle wind, but then snapped in half when the stream became stronger.

"See, Hay-Lin, it is your destiny to become the Guardian of Air, one of the five mythical Guardians of the Dimensions." Yan-Lin said. "I have held that position before. I already suspected that Himerish, the Oracle and head of the Guardians, would choose you when you were barely born."

Yan-Lin smiled. "I thought it to be your destiny at the time. And now here…is Nicholas. Not really who I was hoping to see, but, he's still here with the news I thought about all those years ago. And even though I don't trust him…

"Sheesh, thanks, Yannie. Thanks for the confidence and giving me a second chance." N interrupted.

"…He's still here with the message I thought you would get once. It's part of your destiny. It'll be a hard journey…but you'll never feel so alive and never have so much fun."

Yan-Lin sighed and had a smile on her face as she remembered earlier times.

"You wouldn't want to miss out on that. And while I still don't really trust Nicholas…"

"Come on! No second chance at all?"

"…But I trust Himerish's judgement. Even if he's often wrong, makes stupid decisions and is sometimes utterly useless." Yan-Lin said.

"It makes you wonder, doesn't it?" N asked, getting a nod and a small smile from Yan-Lin.

Hay-Lin looked at the two old friends. "Should I go?"

Yan-Lin looked at her. "It is of course your choice. But you should go. It's a chance you'd never want to miss."

Hay-Lin looked at her grandmother. "I'll miss you…"

"And I'll miss you, dear." Yan-Lin responded, hugging her granddaughter.

N thought of Caleb and smiled. He himself would not have the time to say goodbye to Caleb, before he would go North into the desert.

Hay-Lin and Yan-Lin looked at each other for a while and N started to get impatient.

"Are you done yet?"

Yan-Lin gave him a destructive glare, while Hay-Lin nodded. "I think I'd like an adventure. Better than just sit indoor all day."

"Hey, I thought you liked helping me make paintings!" Yan-Lin said, crossing her arms and smiling at her granddaughter.

"I do!" Hay-Lin immediately said, showing her hands in defense, "It's just that this is an opportunity I shouldn't miss."

"I know." Yan-Lin said, while Hay-Lin relaxed. "Now go and kick some butt for me."

Hay-Lin looked at N. "Do I need something?"

"Anything of importance you should take along. Clothes, toothbrush…teddy bear…" N responded.

"How do you know I still sleep with a teddy bear?" Hay-Lin asked.

"Because you just told me so." N responded.

Hay-Lin looked annoyed at the fact she walked right into that one and went away to get her important stuff.

"Also, an old _comrade_ of mine was the exact same…" N continued, with a playful smile on his lips as he looked at Yan-Lin, who looked at him in an annoyed fashion.

Hay-Lin returned with a backpack and walked over to N.

"You got everything?" N asked, getting a nod. "Are you sure? I don't want to have to turn around while we're halfway."

Hay-Lin rose her hand. "I solemnly swear I have everything I need."

"Very well then." N said.

"Hay-Lin, dear, can you wait outside? I have to say something to Nicholas." Yan-Lin said.

His full name alarmed N. Hay-Lin nodded and went outside.

"Nicholas…" Yan-Lin said. "If anything, ANYTHING, happens to my granddaughter because of you using her for a scheme or whatever…if you dare do what you did to me…then I solemnly swear I have everything I need too. To kill you, that is."

Yan-Lin came closer and looked N in the eyes. "Am I clear?"

N sighed. "I cannot ensure her protection in battle. I will be leaving her with my son and my apprentice. But I am sure that they will try to protect her to their best ability."

Yan-Lin seemed confused. "You're not going with them? But I thought…?"

"There are more Guardians than just my apprentice and your granddaughter, like you should know, Yannie." N said.

"Yes, but I thought…"

"One is so far off that I have to make an enormous detour to get there. I am not going to take them with me that far. I am sure they can take care of themselves when I leave them behind. But don't worry, the Guardians of Water and Earth will join them as they are on their way. I hope…that Earth Guardian might not want to leave her house so easily. I'm pretty sure I only have to say 'I can get you out of here' to the Water Guardian and she'll be like 'Ok, let's go. Thank goodness.'" N said, with a smile.

"Who are the Earth and Water Guardian then?" Yan-Lin asked.

N whispered it in her ear.

"Oh, yeah, I can see where you're coming from. What was Himerish thinking when he chose the Earth Guardian?" Yan-Lin said, with an annoyed sigh. "Although I would love to be there. I like to see you get annoyed by her."

"Thanks, Yannie, always the brightest star in the sky." N said.

The two stood there and looked at each other in silence after that. Both hoped the other would say something, but it was N who did so.

"Yan-Lin…I'm truly sorry…for what I did to you. I have never been so mad at myself as I am now. I have broken your trust and you have the right to be mad at me. Especially for what happened to Kadma and Halinor. I am truly sorry and I hope that one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me. And if you cannot, then I will understand that too."

Yan-Lin looked at him, showing no emotion at all. "We will see."

It was all she said, and then she walked away. N didn't see her again and, frankly, he didn't want to wait for her to come back. With every look N did in her direction, he felt regret, self-blame and anger. Not to her, but to himself. He had this with Cassidy too. He remembered every second of her defiance of him, how he manipulated her and…He had once agreed to not have any secrets with Cassidy, but this was once he had to keep. Every second he looked at her, he felt joy, warmth and thankful for the second chance she gave him. But he also felt the pain of his mistakes. He regretted every moment of that time in his life and if he could do it again, with the knowledge he had now, he would have told Himerish what he felt when he was with the Heart. He looked at the Heart of Kandrakar in his staff and its calm pinkish glow calmed him. He would have to give it to someone else soon. It would be his ultimate test. Would he be able to let go of his powers? Would he keep the Heart and go power mad again? He…wasn't sure. Only time would tell.

N was pulled out of his train of thoughts by a knock on the window. It was Hay-Lin, who was becoming impatient. N smiled at her, opened the door, went outside and closed the door.

Yan-Lin appeared from the kitchen. "So you really do feel regret, N. I had to read your thoughts and feelings to know the truth, but finally, I can say, that I forgive you…best of luck Hay-Lin…"

**[A/N] One down, four to go. And again, it seems like Nicholas' past is dark. Will we find out what happened? Only time will tell. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And don't worry, another chapter of Jin's story is in the making. I'm 1/3rd already while I'm writing this. I hope getting it out in the next two weeks, but don't quote me on that: it might take longer due to school. Anyways, have a nice day and until next time. [A/N]**


	5. Chapter 4: Moving the pieces around

**[A/N] Okay, so I did not meet me predetermined deadline. However, I have finished a chapter now. Last time, N 'collected' Hay-Lin in his collection for Guardians, now consisting of a whopping two members. But before we will get to the next two guardians (you probably know who I'm talking about :P) we need to get some people to move. After all, nobody has ever reached his goal without moving a few pawns around. [A/N]**

While N was busy talking Yan-Lin and Hay-Lin over, Taranee went to Caleb's house. She walked towards the door and noticed that some flowers were less frivolous than normally was the case. Taranee knocked on the door and Cassidy opened.

"Oh, hello Taranee. What can I do for you?"

"Hi, Cass. I'm looking for Caleb." Taranee said. "Is he still here?"

"No, he just left for the castle, I'm afraid. He has a meeting with the Grand General in less than ten minutes, you see." Cassidy responded.

"Oh, yes. Do you have any idea how long that meeting will be?" Taranee asked.

"No, I'm afraid not." Cassidy said.

"Okay, thanks anyways." Taranee said. "By the by, I noticed some of your flowers are starting to hang. Might be because of the heavy sun we had for the past week."

Cassidy looked at the flowers and indeed saw two or three flowers starting to hang. She lifted her pointing finger ever so slightly and the flowers got back to a nice position.

"Are you sure?" Cassidy asked. "I don't see them."

Taranee looked around and couldn't find them anywhere. "That's odd. I could've sworn some of them were starting to hang."

"Sometimes you're simply mistaken. You can't always be right. And don't worry about the sun, next week we'll have some rain and it'll be cloudy. At least, that's what the weather forecaster told me when I was in the flower shop this morning. But eventually there's a time their natural death will come. Just like every living thing, a plant eventually has to die too. And then not even magic can save them." Cassidy said, musing.

"And necromancy?" Taranee bluntly asked, before her eyes got bigger and she looked around.

"Necromancy can, indeed, give somebody immortality, by a ritual. I don't know the specifics, but I know it's only a temporary 'life-boost' and you constantly need to keep it up to become immortal. No, there is no _real_ way to become immortal, no real way to not die if you get shot, slashed in half or obliterated. And I think it should be that way." Cassidy whispered back. "After all, after a while, life would get boring. Look at me. I'm just sitting here, cleaning the house and attending the garden all day. Of course I would love to be with my friends. But one day they'll join me in the afterlife too. And then we can really be together forever."

With those words she walked to the plants and sniffed them. "Oh, just listen to me talking. Just the words of an old woman."

Cassidy had a smile on her face and Taranee smiled too. "No, it was a pleasure listening to you. But I'm sorry, I must take my leave. Maybe we can chat again this afternoon?"

"Oh, yes, of course. Say hi to Caleb for me!" Cassidy responded.

Taranee quickly hurried to the castle. Along the way, she saw prince Phobos walk past her. He smiled at her and nodded. She nodded back. She remembered the things she had heard him say this morning. She didn't know what it was about, but he apparently wanted Nicholas gone, after which N had said he 'would leave sooner than he might think'. Oh well. She would let N solve this.

She walked up the staircase she had met the Prince for the first time and went to the floor with the throne room. She opened the door that separated the staircase and the floor and, instead of the room becoming brighter, became even darker, as there were no windows in this hall, and only a few candles to light it. She knew why this was done. If the doors to the throne room were opened, the light from the small windows in the throne room would make the king seen divinely appointed, as they were right behind the throne. That was a really nice idea, but Taranee didn't know why the Grand General had then insisted on making the rest of the room completely dark with torches on the walls. When she entered the room she could only feel awe and her eyes always immediately focused on the god-like general sitting on the throne. Although, that might just be the intended effect. If it was, it certainly worked.

She had only been in the throne room twice. The first time she had been seven. She had to take the oath of loyalty to the Grand General and the country. She remembered how awestruck she had been at the time by the size of the room and Marcus Escanor's god-like appearance. The second time she had entered the room when the Grand General had asked N how much progress his apprentice was making. He had then said she could demonstrate. It had been one of the most frightening moments of her life. There she stood, as a girl the age of eleven, showing off her tricks. The Grand General never smiled, never applauded, he just looked. After she had shown him everything she could and turned to him, he sat still for a full minute or something before passing a judgment.

"_Very well. Commendable. You have been training this young girl very well. She is indeed quite the prodigy. Carry on with her training. You have my blessing."_

She remembered those lines clearly. He, the Grand General, had found her to be commendable!

"Hey, you." One of the red cloaked guards said. "You've been standing here for ten minutes, and we've tolerated that, but now it's time for you to leave."

"Oh, no, I'm terribly sorry. I am looking for Caleb. I'm Taranee Cook, apprentice of the Archmage Nicholas." Taranee said, excusing herself.

She could see the facial expression of the guard, but she couldn't figure out what he was thinking. The other guard nodded.

"I recognize her."

With that, the first guard nodded as well. "You may wait here. I must warn you though, we do not have any idea how long it will take before they are done."

Taranee thanked the guards and sat on the ground. She started meditating. She could at least try to spend the time in a useful manner.

…

Caleb was standing in front of the throne, on which Marcus Escanor sat.

"Caleb, you are a prodigy of the army. You are one of the best generals this country has ever seen. With the situation in Cryssandor, we might have to call upon our military forces if the other countries are willing to attack us. I, for one, do not think they will go that way, and I think we can settle the current conflict over the trade deals with Cryssandor in a diplomatic way. And it is about this diplomatic part of the conflict I wish to talk to you about. For Cryssandor has called a meeting, as you know, and you have been chosen to go there, as you know. However, it is now time to discuss details and strategy. I will guarantee you, the others will have a strategy too. We will need to think of a strategy that will get us what we want, which is a portion of the currently dug up crystals around two-thirds of the total amount, and the trade rights to Cryssandor." Escanor said, calmly and clearly.

"We will indeed need a strategy, my lord. Is there any suggestion on your majesty's behalf?" Caleb asked.

"I want to hear your plans first." Escanor replied. "If your plan does not seem to be able to work, according to my vision of course, then I will give you one of my strategies."

"Very well. First, I will need to make clear to the other ambassadors that we have come to settle this dispute peacefully. Therefore, we will come with but a small division. It will consist of a few guards, and a few magicians which I will hand pick. We will set up camp near the border of the city, but not on its territory, to show we are not there to besiege or claim the city. Then, the actual negotiations will begin." Caleb said, thinking about each line.

"Yes, you show that we are there for negotiations, not fighting. You do, however, take a small fighting force with you to defend the camp. How will you react when the others take this as a sign of aggression? What if they jump to premature conclusions?" Escanor asked.

"I am quite sure they too will take a small fighting force with them to defend their camps. Therefore I do not think it will be a problem. If it might show to be a problem though, that's where the magicians come in. I intend to take at least three mages with me. One to shield while the others create a portal to here. We can then bring in as many troops as we need. I assume that, if they are hostile to us and try to attack us, they are not willing to negotiate anymore." Caleb responded to the question.

"Yes. And after all, the entire idea of this embassy that is set up in Cryssandor at the moment is to declare it a neutral zone. Any aggressors will be expelled from the camp and be blocked from the trade rights. The only way to risk this agreement being broken is by openly proclaiming war. Then everyone will immediately combine their efforts in an attempt to break you down. Yes, I can see you have a good idea of what to do to make sure you don't seem aggressive, at least military wise. But, in the real discussions, are you going to be aggressive and speak a lot? Are you going to be silent and try and take away their claims when they say them? How are you, in the actual negotiations, going to get us those two-thirds of the diamonds?" Escanor commented on his strategy, and asked.

"I guess I don't really have an answer to that. After all, we don't know how the other countries are going to negotiate. If there are too many aggressive ambassadors, we will never get to our goals. We will need to assess the situation before we can make a decisive call on what negotiation strategy we are going to use. However, let's go with what I think might work best for us, thinking of the positions of the other countries." Caleb said, calculative.

Escanor sat back on his throne and strangled his fingers into one another, his arms resting on the armrest. He nodded, to show his appreciation. "Tell me what you've got."

"First, let us assess the situation of the separate countries which will be present at the negotiations. For example, let us take the country of Idylswylde. It is one of three major countries, our country of Aetherfall and the country of Adalian being the other two, although our country is, of course, bigger than theirs. Idylswylde will probably know that we intend to get the most out of this and will want to get second place, securing dominance over Adalian. Also, I have investigated the current position the countries are in. It seems to me that Idylswylde has a small budget problem. This can, if left unattended or by bad leadership, turn into a huge budget deficit. This aids my theory that Idylswylde's ambassador will want to be aggressive in the negotiations, as they can use the crystals to instantly solve this problem." Caleb said.

"And Adalian will probably be another aggressive negotiator." Escanor said.

"Yes, I think so." Caleb said. "This is an assembly of all major forces, and they surely want to show they are one of the dominant forces, just like Idylswylde. They know they cannot compete with us for the higher position, and they too will want second place."

His story was, however, interrupted by the Grand General.

"Hahahahaha. As if that foolish leader of Adalian will ever be capable of competing with us. Their current king is an incapable fool. A year or twenty ago he challenged me to a war. I, of course, told him about the Treaty of Peace, like the…good…man that I am. There was not to be waged open war. He disagreed, however, his lust for more power too great, and attempted to invade our country. I then rose to the challenge and defeated him and his son in a battle, during which I cut one of the king's eyes out and…disposed of his son. Oh, the joke 'rest in pieces' has never been more accurate. Oh, you should have seen it."

Caleb looked shocked. "Why don't I know about this war?"

Escanor's face showed he realized he had said too much. "We didn't want to have the new generation, which was too young to remember it, to know the pains of such a war. Many of the young men in both countries have died in battle. No, peace and the memory of it had to be preserved. That's why we also destroyed all records of the war: battle plans, treaties, letters which had been exchanged. The king of Adalian, Christopher Hemsley, I believe he is called, of course got all the blame. The borders of his country are now heavily guarded, and we got a strategic piece of his land, which has a favourably positioned fortress on it, which is now used to guard the border. I am sorry to tell you this."

Caleb seemed distressed about the information. Escanor snapped his fingers and a door opened. A lackey came in.

"Care for a refreshment?"

Caleb shook his head.

"Bring me a strong beverage, Cedric."

"As you wish, my liege." Cedric responded, and he walked away.

Caleb noticed that his s was being drawn out. Maybe he had a speech impediment?

"Anyways, forget about all that. What were you saying before I so rudely interrupted you? I believe it was about Adalian's negotiation strategy."

"Oh, yes. As I had said, they will probably be aggressive. I think our strategy has to be as aggressive as them, otherwise they will try to overrule us. But there are of course the other three countries and the four major city states to attend to." Caleb continued.

"Ah, yes. The countries of Oracion, ruled by Queen Rai the First, Gardenia, ruled by King Astafar the Third, and Cressali, ruled by Queen Britannica the Seventh. Then there are also the four major city states of Lotharic, Elzas, Lienn and Kacia. I do not think they will be much of a threat compared to Adalian and Idylswylde." Escanor said. "Or do you think otherwise."

"I do not completely agree with you, but I also do not disagree." Caleb said, as humble as he could.

Cedric entered the room with a glass, filled with a bloodred drink.

"Your drink, my liege." Cedric said, as he bowed and presented the glass.

Escanor rose a hand towards the glass and it floated towards his hand. He inspected it and seemed to whisper a few words. At the end, he was seemingly happy with the result and took a sip. He then placed it at the tip of his armrest.

"Take your leave, Cedric." Escanor commanded.

Cedric bowed, rose and left the room, nobody speaking as Caleb watched him leave and Escanor's gaze was fixed on Caleb. When the door had closed, Caleb turned his attention to Escanor.

"I was not aware that you could use magic."

"Only a little. Just enough to make sure my surroundings, and drinks, are safe." Escanor said, as he took a sip of his drink. "But you said you were disagreeing with me."

"No, no, no. Not at all. I am just not agreeing with you." Caleb said, excusing himself.

"Explain yourself." Escanor commanded.

"Of course, your highness. You see, the city states know quite well that they are there because of formalities. They are well aware that they don't have any leading role in world politics. I do think, however, that the other three countries might try to heighten their status. And if we underestimate them, we might be placed into an unfortunate position and end up empty handed. For Aladian and Idylswylde will be mostly quarreling among themselves, not daring to touch us. If we underestimate the other three countries, they might pull off a wonderous and clearly admirable trick, although this trick will be unfavourable to us. And this is where the city states come in. The city state of Elzas is firmly under our control, or at least, they favour us more than the others and have pledged their allegiance to us. If one of the lesser countries, however, allies up with the other three city states, they might still pose a threat." Caleb said.

"Yes, indeed." Escanor said. "A major power backed up by three city states might pose a threat, even though we have the strongest military. What do you suggest?"

Caleb shrugged. "I cannot say anything more about this matter. We don't know if they will, we don't know how the city states will react. I do suspect, that the city states will mostly be silent and not say anything, and only say things like 'I agree' when a friendly major power has done their part in the negotiations. But I cannot say anything about Oracion, Gardenia and Cressali."

Escanor took another sip from his glass, placed it at the end of his armrest, and placed his fingertips against each other.

"I good analysis. I will take actions to prevent this, as I seem fit and necessary. I assume you will take an offensive stance yourself?" Escanor said, receiving a nod from Caleb. "The opening of the assembly is due in two weeks. It will take you five days to get there, even on horseback. So gather your following and move out. You are dismissed."

Caleb saluted and turned around to leave the room. Escanor shook his drink around and let some spill on the ground.

…

The door opened and Taranee opened her eyes. She looked towards the door, and saw Caleb come out of the room, who immediately noticed her. He nodded at her and she rose. They were silent when they left the hall. Only when the door behind them had closed, they started talking.

"And?" Taranee asked.

"Just strategy-talk, nothing to bother you with." Caleb said.

"I am the apprentice of archmage Nicholas and I will be archmage myself, at a point in time. I do say that I should be bothered with this." Taranee retorted.

"That is indeed very true. Maybe I will ask you for advice about the situation in Cryssandor, when we arrive there."

Taranee looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"The Grand General has given me the opportunity to assemble my own following. I will take a few guards and cooks along, and five mages. You, of course, are one of those mages. N said he wanted me to take four other people along, after he met me this morning. He tried convincing me I needed to bring an army with me and station them somewhere out of sight, just in case. I declined. I didn't want to risk the other countries finding out about the army. Might they find out, all hell could break lose. He tried convincing me for another half an hour, but I stood my ground. In the end, he reluctantly agreed, and he said he would bring me four mages for my quest, who he was about to gather anyways, saying that 'this might be an experience they need to have'. I wonder who they are…" Caleb said, thinking about who N might have meant.

Taranee seemed surprised. "Four other mages? Who?"

Caleb shrugged. "I have no idea who they are. N just told me he would search a 'special following of mages' for me."

Taranee frowned at this news and she was silent from then on. They had already been close to the exit of the staircase and they soon reached the bottom floor. Caleb opened the door, and let Taranee pass through the door first. They entered the main hall, and arrived just on time to see a green flash.

N and Hay-Lin were standing in the middle of the room. Hay-Lin seemed really surprised and was looking around. "How did we…?"

"Be silent for now. I will explain later. " N commanded, receiving a pout from Hay-Lin.

"N!" Caleb said, rushing towards him, Taranee on his tail.

Caleb looked at Hay-Lin and nodded at her. Taranee bowed to her. "My Lady. N, who might your companion be?"

"This is Hay-Lin. Hay-Lin, this is Caleb, General of the army of Aetherfall, and Taranee, my apprentice and the future archmage." N said. "And you are currently standing in the hall of the castle of Grand General Marcus Escanor of Aetherfall, after I teletransported us here."

Hay-Lin looked at N. "Teletransporting? Into the castle of…the Grand…General?"

Her mouth fell open. "We're in the castle of Grand General Marcus Escanor? Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, of my gosh! This is soooooo awesome!" Hay-Lin chirped, looking around the hallway to take it in.

"Caleb," N said, "I want to you to take this girl with you to Cryssandor. She will be of much help."

Caleb rose an eyebrow, and Hay-Lin got out of her chirpy state and looked at N.

"What help will she be to me?" Caleb asked.

"She is a natural talent in controlling the powers of air. Taranee, although incapable of using elemental attacks which are not of the element fire, can teach her how to harness this power and use it effectively." N explained.

"Hold on." Caleb said. "You want me to take an untrained girl with me in my delegacy to Cryssandor? What use can that be?"

"Do you not believe in my judgment?" N asked.

"Of course I do, but this…" Caleb started.

"Then why are you so hesitant and resistant? I have never given you any bad advice or a false judgment." N asked.

"You know that as well as I do, N." Caleb retorted. "No sane general would take apprentices with him to a place which may be hostile. And even if they would, they would not take them along on a task which matters this much to the kingdom."

N took Caleb apart. "The place of Cryssandor will eventually become hostile, Caleb. At that point, these girls which I am assembling might be your only advantage you have. I have never given you a false judgment, as I have previously said, and I hope you trust me now."

"How can you be so sure that the place will become hostile?" Caleb asked.

"There is so much on the line here, namely, the balance of powers in the region. I know just as well as you do that, might we come out of this affair in an unfavourable position, this might affect world politics in an unforeseen manner. That is why Escanor wants to be as prepared as possible, and why he had so many meetings with you about this affair, since the crystals are found. The one who controls those crystals will become as rich as all the other countries combined. The other countries know this just as well. They too, will want to try to become the new superpower, or at least strengthen their position. You know there are going to be hostilities in and around the region. One wrong move, and all hell will break lose." N explained.

"Like bringing an army?" Caleb asked, causing N to shake his head and whisper 'not this again'. "You said you would bring me four mages. At that point I assumed they would be four powerful mages, who could at least defend a small camp. Instead, you bring me an untrained girl. What about those other three, huh? You mentioned 'girls' in this conversation. Are they also going to be untrained girls, like this one?"

"No." N said. "One already knows how to control Earth fairly well and she will need no training. The girl I bring you who can control water knows the basics very well. Taranee just has to explain to her how she can create a shield with the water and it is done. Then I also bring you a special girl. You will see how she will be of use. But I tell you, this last girl also knows how to use her magic and she does not require a training."

'_She knows how to use her magic pretty well. She learned it the wrong way, however."_ N thought.

"Can you guarantee me that these girls won't get in the way? Can you guarantee me that they will be useful?" Caleb asked.

"I guarantee it." N said.

Caleb seemed to think and then shook his head. "Fine. I trust you. You've never disappointed me before."

N sighed in relief. They walked back to Hay-Lin and Taranee. "Then, it is settled. Taranee, train this girl in the art of air."

"What will you be doing, N?" Taranee asked.

"I will send the other three mages I have promised. Expect two of them to join you soon." N said, as he teletransported away.

Caleb immediately gave orders. "Taranee, Hay-Lin, go tell Cassidy we are leaving for Cryssandor tomorrow morning. I will go and assemble the guards we will take along with us to guard the camp."

Taranee nodded and Hay-Lin followed Taranee as she nodded. They walked over the path in the midst of the flower garden.

"Who is this 'Cassidy', Taranee?" Hay-Lin asked.

"Cassidy is Caleb's mother, Hay-Lin. He knows she would like to be informed, so that is what we will do."

"Ok." Hay-Lin chirped. "Is she a nice woman, or more the 'evil-mother-in-law' type?"

Taranee laughed. "She's a really nice woman."

What neither Taranee nor Hay-Lin noticed, was a whisper, which was traversing the field.

"_Hay-Lin…Hay-Lin…Hay-Lin…Hay-Lin…_"

Phobos looked around to one of his murmurers, which was standing in his room and could hear the whispers of the murmurers in the garden. Phobos looked out of the window to see Taranee and Hay-Lin walking through the garden, then clapped in his hands and Cedric came in.

"Yessss, my prince?" Cedric asked.

"Have you ever heard of a girl called Hay-Lin?" Phobos asked.

"No, my prince, I have not." Cedric said in an apologetic tone.

"Find out who she is then." Phobos commanded.

"As you wish."

…

That night, the doors to the throne room opened and three cloaked men entered. They saw Escanor sit on the throne and kneeled.

"What is your bidding, master?" The one in the middle asked, with a heavy voice.

"You will follow Caleb and his following to Cryssandor. You must make sure we get the best possible outcome for us in the affair: the trade rights and two-thirds of the crystals." Escanor commanded. "By _any_ means necessary."

Escanor rose, and the three cloaked men looked up. Escanor rose his hand, signaling they could rise as well. The three men did so, and stood still on their place. Escanor walked to behind his throne and spoke: 'Is nur alante.' A crack appeared in the back of the throne, taking the form of a square. Escanor placed his hand on the square, and the square vanished. It revealed a hollow part in the throne. Escanor put his hand in it, and pulled out a sword. The sword was made of onyx, a stone as black as can be. The handle had a knob at the bottom and a crescent moon shape at the top of the handle, from which the onyx blade appeared. When Escanor touched the handle, a loud shriek was heard through the room. Escanor seemed to not be impressed by it, apparently having heard this many times before. The three cloaked men, however, seemed agitated at the sound and the cloaked man at the right grabbed for his ears. When the shrieking had faded away, Escanor spoke 'Is nur alante' again and the square reappeared. He placed his hand on the square, and it disappeared, now leaving the throne as one solid piece of stone again.

Escanor walked towards the man in the middle and handed him the sword.

"Is this…?" The man asked.

"Yes." Escanor replied. "Use it if necessary."

"As you wish, my liege." The cloaked man on the left said in a dark voice, as he bowed.

"We will not fail you, my lord." The cloaked man on the right said, as he bowed too.

"Then leave now. If you fail me, you know the punishment." Escanor said, towering above the kneeling men, in his dark armour and dark robes. He would have truly seemed like death to them.

The three men winced at the thought of their punishment. The man on the left instinctively grabbed his left arm, obviously having been through the punishment once.

"We will not fail you." They spoke as one.

The three men rose and left the room. Escanor watched them leave, his hands crossed behind his back. The doors slowly closed and the only light in the hallway was cut short by the doors, leaving an eternal darkness behind.

**[A/N] So it seems Escanor isn't only sending Caleb over to Cryssandor. And Phobos wants to know about Hay-Lin. I, too, would want to know about everybody who's moving around, so I can sympathize with him there. We still don't know much about Phobos' plans, but we'll find out eventually. I hope you liked this chapter. Once we get to Cryssandor itself (which I think will be in 2/3 chapters), things will really start to happen and we'll see some interesting developments. Until next time! [A/N]**


	6. Chapter 5: Collecting the Guardians 2

**[A/N] So, last time we had left off with Caleb strategizing, N bringing Hay-Lin, Escanor sending out his three rogues and Phobos inquiring information about Hay-Lin. Now, N will gather two of the three remaining Guardians. Let's see where this will lead us. Relax, sit back, and most importantly of all, enjoy! [A/N]**

N had teletransported to the city state of Elzas. It was the only city state that had firm ties and an official alliance with Aetherfall. He had made sure it would be so. As with a lot of things that had happened over the past years, he had manipulated the situation to go into his favour. He had gotten rather good at that over the years. Not that he liked that. But there was no denying it came in handy. For you see, this place was inhabited by not one, but two of the Guardians. The Guardians of Earth and Water, to be precise. Although he did not expect to get one along easily, as he had mentioned earlier to Yan-Lin.

When N had found out that the next Guardian of Earth would be the heir to the throne of Elzas, he had quickly made sure an official alliance was made and that Elzas came under the firm control of Aetherfall. Only this way, a diplomatic crisis would be avoided. Then, he made sure the other Guardian would have some kind of connection to the Guardian of Earth. He had, however, not thought the parents of the Guardian of Earth, Cornelia Hale, would place the Guardian of Water in the position she currently held. Now he had the task to make the two of them come with him willingly.

…

Cornelia was in her room. She was doing her nails. Which was actually one of the only things she did herself. She often let her maid do the rest. But she enjoyed doing her nails and it was the only way to make sure her nails were _precisely_ as she wanted them to be. Speaking of her maid, she was thirsty.

Cornelia rang a bell and waited. After a while, she heard the door open.

"What do you want?" a voice asked.

Cornelia turned around. "That's not how you talk to a princess, Irma. Remember, we've talked about this before. You really need to learn some manners."

"Listen, Corny. I haven't learned all those manners you're talking about over the past fourteen years, so I won't start learning them now." Irma responded, clearly annoyed. "What is it you want this time?"

Cornelia pouted. "You should be thankful to work in the castle and be my maid. Haven't I made sure you have always had a decent pay and a nice room? And yet, this is how you talk to me. Are you not grateful?"

"Oh, yes, I am very grateful. But I would be more grateful if I _didn't_ have to be your personal slave. Oh, I'm sorry, I meant your maid." Irma retorted.

"Fine. Be that way. Get me something to drink and an apple." Cornelia said, as she pouted.

Irma sighed and left the room. Cornelia waited and thought of what she would ask Irma to get next. It was some sort of game they played. Cornelia was trying to assert her dominance over Irma, while Irma stubbornly refused to give in. Cornelia hadn't thought it would take her so long. It was surely a skill she acknowledged Irma of having. But she wasn't going to quit anytime soon either. Cornelia got up to move to a chair, when her foot accidentally hit the table. Cornelia smiled.

Irma came back and tossed her the apple, which Cornelia caught by creating a vine. Cornelia smiled as she bit the apple. Irma gave her the drink, which was just plain water.

"Anything else?" Irma asked.

"Yes. You see, I just hurt my foot. I accidentally hit the table." Cornelia responed.

"So? Why should I care? Do you want me to disassemble the table? Because you'll need a carpenter for that." Irma retorted, with one eyebrow risen.

"No, I want a foot massage." Cornelia said with a small smile.

Irma's mouth fell open. "Again? You had, like, three already this week."

"So?" Cornelia asked. "I like how good of a foot massage you give. I mean, you bend that water to massage my feet. That's quite the sensation."

Cornelia went to sit on her bed and took off her shoes. She crossed her legs and looked at Irma. Irma frowned and seemed angry. Then she seemed to think and a sigh escaped her. Irma took a bowl and opened the water tap. She filled the bowl with warm water and placed it in front of Cornelia, who placed her feet in it. Irma then started to massage Cornelia's feet while she was bending water.

"See? It's not that bad." Cornelia said.

As a response, Irma threw some water into Cornelia's face.

…

N walked to the Duke's chamber. He knocked the door. A few seconds later, a guard looked through a small eyehole and opened the door.

"Archmage Nicholas of Aetherfall."

The duke looked up from his studies and saw N enter. He was wearing a long dark blue robe, white socks and black shoes with a golden plate on it. He got up and walked over to him, his arms spread wide.

"Nicholas, how are you doing?" the duke asked, as he hugged N.

"I'm doing fine, thank you." N said, as he awkwardly hugged back. He wasn't such a huggy person.

The duke let him go and they started a little chat.

"So, how are your daily affaires going, N?"

"Oh, everything's going as it should. The pieces are in place and the wheels are turning, I would say." N said.

The duke seemed confused.

"Everything's fine. Sorry if I confused you a little. How are your affaires?" N responded with a small smile. The duke wasn't the brightest; which worked out in his favour.

"Oh, it's going well here. There are only minor problems, which will be addressed soon. The only major question we have at the moment is the Cryssandor affair. But after the assembly is finished that won't be a problem anymore. I assure you that Aetherfall will have our unlimited support." The duke said, as he took a pencil and signed some paperwork.

"Ah. Of course." N said. "Although, that is not why I am here."

The duke stopped what he was doing. "Then why exactly are you here? Business maters? Diplomacy? To teach me a lesson? Or just teach me?"

"You have not said one thing, and I know what you are thinking. But that is what I have come for. I told you at the very beginning I would one day come for them. For the Guardians." N said.

"Yes…yes…you did say that." The duke said, as he walked to the fireplace, which was housing a relatively large fire. "But what if, since, I have…changed my mind?"

N rose an eyebrow.

"You see, she is my daughter. My only daughter. And that maid is her only friend. I cannot risk them to get away. And…have them taken away from me and from each other. I cannot allow this!" the duke said, nearly screaming.

From the entrance, six guards with halberds and short swords and four sorcerers appeared. N's face hardened.

"So, what exactly are you planning?"

The duke's hair, which was so neatly tied, was starting to come loose as he was starting to sweat. He went with his hand through his hair, but that only made it messier.

"You won't take my only daughter and her friend away from me! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!" He screamed. "Take him down!"

The six guards pointed their halberds towards N and the sorcerers readied their magic.

"Call off this madness and first listen to what I have to say, Harold." N scowled.

But fear had overtaken Harold. The fear for the loss of his daughter. "TAKE HIM DOWN!"

The guards rushed at N, while the sorcerers protected them with shields. N rose his hands and created a shield. The guards bounced back from the shield and N pointed a hand to the fire place. The fire immediately started to burn more heavily. He pulled the fire to him, leaving the fireplace extinguished. N became engulfed in flames and in the fire he seemed to be arising from the controlled flames around him. The guards didn't know how to react and neither did the sorcerers.

"What is this magic? I've never seen this before!"

N pointed his hands to the halberds and the fire made them too hot to handle, and the guards let them fall. The sorcerers tried attacking with different light based spells, which N simply blocked with the fire. N then let the fire reign free as it went to the sorcerers. They quickly created shields and ran out of the room, the guards on their tail.

The room was ablaze and N approached the duke, who was surrounded. He tried backing off as much as he could.

"Stay away from me!"

"You let fear control your actions over rationalism, Harold. You tried to kill me. Never again will you make this mistake!" N said, the fire licking his clothes.

"No! You'd take her away from me! YOU CAN'T! She's mine! MINE!" The duke screamed. "She'll be mine! Or she will die!"

"You are going down a dangerous path, Harold. Learn to control your anger and fear! Or else it will one day devour you! You tried to kill me, just because you are afraid of things that might happen! You know what happens to these kind of people, do you not?" N asked as Harold tripped and fell on the ground.

Harold crawled backwards.

"You're already there, Harold. But you can still be saved." N said, the fire wanting to devour the duke, but it couldn't yet reach him.

At that moment, the duke realized what he meant. He would be devoured by fire: Hell…

N seemingly became more and more fiery as well, more and more he started to look like a demon wanting to devour him. The fire came terribly close and N reached out to him and a terrible screech came from him. Then, a bright green light appeared from N's location, which caused the duke to close his eyes. When he opened them again, N and the fire was gone. There was only a small smoke stream coming from the fireplace. The duke got up and looked around. He looked at himself in a mirror and saw how messy he looked. He looked over to his paperwork. He had not yet finished his signature. He picked up a pen and wanted to sign it, when he read the line right above it.

'_Gives his soul to the demon lord in Hell, signed:_

_Haro'_

He quickly dropped the pen and backed off. He came past the fireplace and as he looked at it, he thought: 'What is becoming of me? What will become of me?'

At that moment, the fire reignited in a fiery passion and came straight for him. He screamed as the fire came close and passed by him and he fell to the ground. The fire then went back to the fireplace, which kept burning at the same height and rate as before N had used it to defend himself. The duke crawled backwards until he hit the wall. Then he turned and faced the wall, curled up into a ball and cried.

N fell into a chair in the kitchen and conjured a glass of water. He took a drink and placed his left hand on his head. Great, just what he needed. If he persuaded Cornelia, she would obviously go and ask for her dad's permission. This was just great. He slowly finished his drink.

'_I must look like a drunk right now, who hadn't managed to get quite enough money to get a beer and got water instead.'_

With that thought, N pushed his drink away and started to search for the two Guardians. If he had been smarter, he would have asked for the princess' attendance earlier. Then the duke also would've probably not tried murdering him, he wouldn't want to be seen as a murderer in his daughter's eyes. Then again, maybe he would have been blocked from the meeting. N sighed. He was getting older. If he had just thought about this in advance he would've been gone by now. Instead he was just running around the castle, opening doors and going 'Oh, sorry." Eventually, he arrived at the top floor.

"Could've realized that the princess would be on the top floor. After all, she's the most important person in here, after the duke and his wife."

N again tried opening doors, and he finally found the two girls he was searching for. The water Guardian was massaging the Earth Guardian's feet.

"Hello. You are Irma Lair and Cornelia Hale I presume." He said, "I am…"

"PERVERT! You dare come in my room without knocking?" Cornelia yelled.

N got blasted from the room and N hit the wall opposing the door. Cornelia got up from her massage and shut the door. N got up and took up his staff before he knocked on the door.

"Oh, no. You're not getting in now! First being so rude as to not knock and then…" Cornelia started, but she was interrupted by Irma.

"Shut it, Cornelia. What do you want, sir?"

"Oh! How dare you tell me to shut up? You are my maid! I'm giving the orders around here!" Cornelia retorted.

"Please dear sir, tell us what you want." Irma said, completely ignoring Cornelia, who was silently cursing under her breath.

"I am archmage Nicholas of Aetherfall, but you may call me N. I am here because I wish an audience with the princess of Elzas and the girl named Irma, who is _apparently_ the maid of the princess." N said.

"You may talk." Cornelia said.

N seemed confused. "With the door shut?"

"After you came crashing into my room like you did moments ago, do you seriously think I am letting you in?" Cornelia asked.

N made an annoyed face. "Fine. But you do realize I can just teleport next of you right?"

"Wha…?"

N teletransported into the room and appeared right next to Cornelia, who fell on the bed after being startled.

"Boo." N said with a wink.

"So, N, you said?" Irma asked. "Why do you want to talk with us? Like I can get why you would want to talk to the princess, but why the maid as well?"

N smiled. "Ah, you see, it all has to do with the massage you were just giving…"

"Not relieving the pervert-vibe!" Cornelia said, as she went to sit upright.

N ignored her. "You bent the water to massage her. And _that_ is what I wanted to talk about."

"My waterbending?" Irma asked. "Sure, it's a rare skill, but many more people can do that, right?"

"Ah, that is where you are mistaken. The five elements, Quintessence, Water, Fire, Earth and Air, can only be bent by one person at the same time, although people can create so called 'fake fire' with magic, or use already existing fire in their magic. But _real fire_ can only be used by one person in the world at a time. The same applies to the other elements." N explained.

"Hey, I can bend Earth! Does that mean I am special too?" Cornelia asked, getting a nod from N, to her delight.

"What is _fake fire_ and _real fire_?" Irma asked, now intrigued.

"Well, real fire is what you know. You make fire by matches, rubbing stones against each other, the usual methods of creating fire. Magical fire is known as 'fake fire', it possesses none of the actual quantities of fire. I can't make my fire light a candle, for example. Magical fire is just sucking the heat from other places to make fire at a specific place. If I make fire, you'll feel the temperature drop, instead of rise. That is why it's called _fake fire_, it has the other effect than intended." N explained.

"Can the person who can bend water create water then?" Irma asked.

N smiled. "Not in your current form. When you transform, you will become more powerful and you can create water from seemingly nothing. You actually use the water in the air. Earth needs to use preexisting earth as well."

"Transform?" Cornelia asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, the people I spoke of are known as the Guardians. They help protect balance in the world and the person that binds them together holds the Heart of Kandrakar. In their unpowered version, which is now, they are a lot weaker. But when transformed into Guardian Form they become immensely more powerful." N said.

"What does this Guardian Form look like?" Irma asked.

"Hard to explain. You'll see it. If you come with me." N said, getting the elephant out of the room.

"Come with you?" Irma asked. "You mean, as in, away from this castle and to somewhere else?"

"Yes. To Cryssandor to be precise." N said.

Cornelia's mouth dropped and Irma smiled.

"Take me along! Anything to get away from here! I'm done being the maid here. Like, fine, I'll be her maid still, but at least somewhere else, exploring the world. Oh please, take me with you! Show me the world, let me meet new people!" Irma said, delighted as she jumped to N and caused him to fall on the floor.

"Oh hell no! That's not happening! I'm not going to leave the comfortable position I'm in now! I only have to clap and things are done for me. To think that I have to do things myself is below me." Cornelia said. "And besides, even if I wanted to go, daddy won't let his girl be taken along for an adventure by some random person that just happens to drop by!"

"I am not a random person, thank you. I have known your father since before you were born and I personally brought Irma to this castle." N said. _'Told you, Yannie. Irma wants to come along immediately, while Cornelia doesn't._'

"You brought me here?" Irma asked, confused.

"Yes, but that will be something for another time." N said. "This explanation can come later. I will promise you to tell you everything, but not now. Now please, get off of me."

Irma pouted, but reluctantly agreed. The promise of leaving this place was more important than the information of how she got here. Irma got off of N and stood up. N got up as well.

"Very well, it seems you want to come along, Irma. It's a shame Cornelia does not. But I guess she can live without her maid helping her all the time."

Cornelia looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, if Irma leaves, you will no longer have a maid. That seemed obvious to me." N said.

"So? I'll just get a new one." Cornelia said.

"No, you won't."

N, Cornelia and Irma saw the duke standing in the doorway.

"What do you mean, daddy?" Cornelia said, as she rose to make herself appear larger than she was.

The duke was looking at the ground. "I meant what I said. If Irma leaves, you won't get a new maid."

"Daddy?" Cornelia said, as she approached him. "Is something wrong?"

The duke looked up. He was looking quite normal. "No, nothing is wrong. I…just…"

"Why can't I get a new maid? I can just stay here at the castle and in Elzas, help you along like usual and…"

"NO! You need to get out of here!" the duke commanded. "Get out of this castle. See the world. I command you!"

Cornelia stepped backwards and felt N's chest. Irma took Cornelia's hand. Cornelia hadn't noticed it yet, but she looked distressed.

"That is quite enough, Harold. You must not force your child to leave." N said.

"She will leave this place at once! Get out of here!" The duke took Cornelia's arm and took her outside her room and pushed her towards the staircase. Cornelia went downstairs while crying and Irma followed her to try and comfort her.

The duke looked after her. N took him by the collar and pushed him against the wall.

"What was that, Harold?" N asked, furious. "You cannot force her to take her destiny upon herself. She will have to accept it!"

"And she will eventually. Isn't this what you wanted?" the duke said. "She's coming with you and will eventually accept her destiny. That's what you wanted when you brought them here, didn't you? Am I not redeeming myself?"

The duke spit on the ground. N dropped him and the duke collapsed and looked at him. N towered above him.

"What happened to the noble, righteous man I once knew? The man I entrusted not one, but two of the Guardians with? The man who could not get a child with his wife, and whom I brought not one, but two children to care for? Where did that man go? And when did he get replaced by this monster who has been overtaken by an endless fear for anything, and who preferred one over the other? He would have wanted to hear her wishes and accepted what she wanted to do!"

With those words and the duke still lying on the ground, N left and went to catch up with Cornelia and Irma.

He found them in the main hall. Cornelia was crying in Irma's arms. Irma seemed to not be very comfortable. She was awkwardly patting Cornelia on the back.

"Why does daddy suddenly want me gone? Does he no longer love me?" Cornelia said, while constantly interrupting her sentence with sniffing.

"Sure he still does. He just wants you to learn about the world." Irma whispered.

N walked towards them. He placed his left hand on Cornelia's shoulder. He saw his glove and robe weren't totally connecting and you could see a little bone, so he quickly covered it by moving his left hand. This sudden movement got Cornelia and Irma's attention, however. They looked at him and he awkwardly looked back, then sighed.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why he reacted like that. He's different than the man I came to fourteen years ago." N said, sounding a little melancholically. "I guess it is the best for you to go on now. The other Guardians are waiting."

…

Caleb was sitting on his horse. He had ten warriors with him to guard the camp, and then Taranee and Hay-Lin, who had been talking to each other for the entire trip. Taranee was teaching her about air, how it worked, how it could be bent by one person and what uses it had. Hay-Lin had been testing them out when they rested and Taranee encouraged her.

Caleb had given them a message that they would leave the past evening. They assembled this morning and they had set out an hour after. They had been moving for the entire day now and they had rested for fifteen minutes every three hours. At this rate, they would arrive in Cryssandor in about a week. Then, there were also the remaining three magicians he would receive from N. N had promised they would be skilled magicians, even though the remaining three were also girls from around the age of fifteen/ sixteen. He didn't think they would be of Taranee's level, but they also wouldn't be of Hay-Lin's level. They were above average.

It was getting darker. Caleb commanded the company to halt and make up camp. They found a small cave and installed shifts. Caleb and Taranee went out to search for some food and found some berries. Surely they wouldn't be enough. They also found a deer, however, and Taranee killed it with a skilled fireball impact. They took it back to camp and started cooking it. A bright green light appeared and blinded them for a second. Then, N and two unknown girls where standing in front of the cave.

"Good evening, Caleb." N said. "Here are two of the remaining three magicians I promised you. These are Cornelia Hale and Irma Lair."

Cornelia sadly looked at the group and bowed, while Irma smiled and waved at them.

"Cornelia, Irma, these are the son of a friend of mine and a general of Aetherfall, Caleb, my apprentice Taranee Cook, Guardian of Fire, and Hay-Lin, Guardian of Air. Cornelia and Irma are the Guardians of Earth and Water, respectively." N said, as he pointed to the person he was talking about as he introduced them.

Caleb, Taranee and Hay-Lin rose and Caleb took Cornelia's hand and kissed it, causing Cornelia to blush. She did not know why she did it. She always got her hand kissed by men, but this man was different. Caleb took Irma's hand and kissed it as well. He then went to talk to N as Taranee and Hay-Lin introduced themselves. Caleb was quickly joined by Taranee.

"So these are two of the three magicians you promised?" Caleb asked, getting a nod from N.

"Yes. The other one will also join you, but it will take a while longer. She will probably arrive when you are already in Cryssandor.

"Why then?" Caleb asked.

"It's a long journey to where she lives. I cannot teletransport to there. I will need to go by other methods." N said. "Now, whatever you do and how long it might take before she arrives: do _not_ doubt me and her. She will come. You know me. I am a sorcerer. If I want something to happen, I make sure it happens _precisely_ when I mean too."

Caleb nodded. He hugged N who awkwardly hugged back and Caleb then left to talk to the new girls. Taranee had stayed however.

"So it is true?" Taranee asked. "You were gathering the rest of the Guardians. You said that when you left me last time, in the castle, after you had been released from prison. What are the Guardians? And, you called me a Guardian too. So my guess that I was one too, because you said _gather the rest_, was correct."

"Yes, it was correct." N said. "The Guardians are a group of five who control the five elements, Quintessence, Water, Fire, Earth and Air, and protect the balance of the world and the dimensions. You are the Guardian of Fire, which is why you are so gifted with fire magic. The fifth person…"

"The one who lives so far off?"

"Yes," N responded. "She's the one that binds you all together and unleashes your full powers and transforms you into your Guardian Form. She is the Guardian of Quintessence. I will go and get her next. I will leave tomorrow morning."

"Guardian Form?" Taranee asked.

"Difficult to explain. It has many treats which are known only to the Guardian, and he or she can have abilities that no other Guardian in the history of ever can have. The Guardian Form is specific to the Guardians, but also Guardian-specific. But something it does to all the Guardians is amplify your power. You will know when it happens. But when it happens, remember this: You can only use fire magic during that time, but it will be that much stronger."

"That is why you trained me so much in the school of fire." Taranee said, as part of her history with N became clear.

"Yes. But an archmage cannot rely on fire alone and also needs other spells. But those are for when you are out of the Guardian Form. After all, all five fully-realized Guardians together in Guardian Form is more powerful than an archmage. But when I've assembled you five, you will only be novices. Over time, you will become fully realized, and keep the balance." N said with a smile.

Taranee bowed to her master. "Thank you for your explanation, master. But how do you know about these Guardians?"

N smiled. "You know, I really must go."

Taranee thought he was dodging the question.

"There's a certain someone I have to speak with, and then I have to leave for the North." N said to everybody, as he readied his magic.

Caleb, Taranee and Hay-Lin smiled at him and said goodbye, while Cornelia and Irma were startled.

"You're not staying?" Irma asked.

"Unfortunately, no. But these people are more pleasant company than I could ever be." N said with a wink. "You're in good hands."

N readied his magic and looked at Taranee. "Oh, and to answer your question, Taranee. It's simple really. I know about the Guardians, because…"

Then, N teletransported away. Taranee made an annoyed face. "Fine, keep the information to yourself."

Caleb smiled and pointed to the ground where N had disappeared. On the ground, it stated.

'_I know about the Guardians, because I was the Guardian of Quintessence.'_

…

In the castle, Cedric returned to Phobos' chamber. He knocked on the door, and an 'enter' was heard. Cedric opened the door and saw Phobos looking at world maps and tracing things with his fingers. He looked up and saw Cedric.

"Ah, tell me, what news do you have?"

"I have two important thingsss to tell you, my liege." Cedric said. "First of all, your great-grandfather has sent out his rogues to Cryssandor, they are planning to sssabotage the meeting."

"Tell me something I don't know, Cedric. I have gathered that information by myself today." Phobos said, as he snapped his fingers.

"Somebody was so kind to tell me the same things." Phobos said, as a rogue stepped from the shadows. "Yet, I appreciate the idea that you also search for information to help our cause, even when I have not asked you too."

"Thank you, my liege." Cedric said.

"And the second thing? The thing I wanted you to find out, I assume?" Phobos asked.

"Yess, my liege. I have found out who this Hay-Lin girl is and where she came from. She is a peasant girl and the granddaughter of a woman named Yan-Lin, whom I…'inquired'. Her father is deceased, he died by a disease. Her mother died soon after, dying during her birth. Her grandmother, the previously mentioned Yan-Lin, raised her. I have this information from Yan-Lin herself. She gave it to me after a thorough…questioning." Cedric said, with a devilish smile.

"Did you cover up your trail? If somebody followed you…?"

"All traces are gone and Yan-Lin has been disposed of. She was old anyways, I made it seem like she died of old age." Cedric said.

"So you are actually saying this Hay-Lin is of no considerable threat?" Phobos asked.

"Derived from the information we have, I would say she is no threat at all." Cedric responded.

"Excellent. Your work has been most excellent. Thank you, Cedric. You are dismissed." Phobos commanded.

Cedric bowed and left.

"And for you." Phobos said, as he turned to the rogue. "I want you to dispose of the three rogues my great-grandfather sent after they have sabotaged the site."

The rogue bowed and left the room as well. Phobos was left all alone in his gloomy room.

"I want your throne, Grand General. And it won't be long before I have it."

**[A/N] No sighting of Escanor or his rogues this time. We do, however, learn a revealing part of N, Cornelia and Irma. Cornelia and Irma are both adopted and N brought them to duke Harold Hale. We also learn what Phobos is up to. And it's true, in chapter three N predicted how Irma and Cornelia would react. This chapter was out a lot sooner than I thought it would. Thank TTigerz and my boredom for that. I've noticed I've been doing the same stuff on the internet while being bored. I decided to do something productive and actually **_**write**_**. I hope I can keep this up. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come. [A/N]**


End file.
